


День, когда мы умрем

by FixDestroy_2018



Series: ББ-квест [3]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: AU, Any Two Guys, Deathfic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, OOC, Альтернативная вселенная, Апокалипсис, ангст, в которой сосуществуют две расы — обычные люди и ангелы (люди с крыльями), драма, медицинский обоснуй хромает, насилие, развитие техники соответствует нашему времени, тотальная смерть
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 06:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15813660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FixDestroy_2018/pseuds/FixDestroy_2018
Summary: Дружба между ангелом Беном Соло и человеком Армитажем Хаксом возникла в совершенно неподходящее для нее время.





	1. Глава 1

Впервые Хакс увидел Рена, когда того еще звали Бен Органа-Соло. Хаксу только исполнилось семнадцать, и он задирал нос перед крылатыми. Хакс едва удостоил взглядом сына сенатора Органы-Соло, поклонившись лишь в угоду этикету. Высота потолка заставляла чувствовать себя насекомым, и это раздражало. Крылатые казались Хаксу неимоверно заносчивыми и бесконечно чуждыми.

Бен, в отличие от Хакса, выглядел превосходно в огромном зале собраний Нью-Йорка, куда пригласили людей и крылатых. Его черные крылья длиной в шесть с половиной футов трепетали, то и дело норовя развернуться, перья дрожали от едва заметного сквозняка. Он был единственным молодым человеком среди присутствующих крылатых.

Хакс во все глаза смотрел на крылатых, или ангелов, как они сами себя называли. Он сопровождал Брендола Хакса, генерала в отставке, который прибыл на встречу с сенаторами-ангелами с целью обсудить очередной союз между расами.

Семья Хаксов, как и многие другие семьи людей, входила в секретную организацию «Первый Порядок». Сначала Хакс ненавидел ангелов, как и окружающие, но со временем у него возникло желание ощутить под пальцами перья и узнать поближе ангелов. Он испытывал неподдельный интерес к другой расе, тщательно скрывая это от родителей.

Ангелы отличались от людей не только высоким ростом и огромной силой. Они обладали бесконечным терпением. После того как население городов стало смешанным, дома ангелов регулярно подвергались нападениям со стороны людей. Люди в открытую презирали ангелов и насмехались над ними, называя ленивыми, тупыми и безответственными. Но ангелы упорно придерживались политики толерантности и почти не оказывали сопротивления.

Хакс улизнул от отца и вышел на балкон, больше похожий на еще один зал заседаний, чем на обычный балкон. Бен стоял там и смотрел в ночное небо. Хакс сунул руки в карманы брюк, чтобы не прикоснуться к перьям.

— Добрый вечер, — сказал он. — Я не помешаю?

— Нет, — ответил Бен. В свете фонарей его белая туника сияла, длинные черные волосы выгодно обрамляли непропорциональное лицо со множеством родинок. — Тоже сбежал со сборища?

— Да. — Хакс хотел ощутить перья в своих пальцах. Очевидно, это явственно читалось на его лице, потому что Бен предложил:

— Трогай. — Он немного выпрямил крыло. — Ну как?

— Гладкое. — Хакс растирал перья между пальцами. — Приятно. 

— Раньше мы могли летать, кости были легкими, но все изменилось, — сказал Бен, отдергивая крыло. — Оседлая жизнь в городах сделала нас тяжелыми и неповоротливыми.

— Ты хотел бы летать?

— И да и нет. — Бен наклонился над перилами, расправляя крылья. Хакс поймал себя на том, что любуется Беном.

Хакс практически не общался со своими сверстниками. Отец постоянно пропускал окружение через призму «достоин — не достоин», поэтому мало кто, с его точки зрения, годился в товарищи Хаксу. Напыщенные сыновья и дочери высших чинов не горели желанием иметь с Хаксом хоть какие-то отношения. Если Хакс не занимался саморазвитием — то есть не штудировал книги по истории или по военной стратегии в угоду отцу и ради его одобрения, — то он был должен сопровождать отца в бесконечных официальных визитах. Мать Хакса занималась благотворительностью, как и все женщины ее круга. Хакс встречался с ней за обеденным столом, да и то не каждый день.

Генерал Хакс занимался подготовкой к войне с ангелами. Подготовка держалась в секрете, строго запрещалось распространение любых сведений. Среди людей были те, кто уважал ангелов и относился к ним как к равным. Таких людей заносили в черные списки. Их постепенно уничтожали, но делали это так скрытно, что ни у кого не возникало ни малейших подозрений.

Хакс не знал о подготовке к войне и об убийствах. 

— Сколько тебе лет? — Хакс оглянулся. Узорчатые занавески колыхались от вечернего ветерка.

— Семнадцать. — Бен тоже посмотрел на занавески. — Ненавижу эти скучные сборища. Мама верит в возможность союза между нами и людьми, поэтому постоянно таскается на проклятые светские рауты.

— А ты веришь?

— И да и нет, — снова уклончиво ответил Бен. Хакс увидел мелкие темные перья, покрывающие спину Бена. Это показалось ему интимным зрелищем, словно ангел обнажился перед ним. 

— А что говорит твой отец? — Хакс стоял вплотную к Бену, ощущая жар, исходящий от его тела. 

Температура ангелов была намного выше человеческой, равно как и ускоренный метаболизм. Ангелы потребляли большое количество пищи, что являлось поводом для злых шуток.

— Мой отец… — Бен болезненно скривился, — он не верит людям. Он полукровка, поэтому хорошо знает ваши повадки.

— Повадки! — презрительно воскликнул Хакс. — Это у нас-то повадки? А правда, что ангелы не едят птиц?

— Разумеется. — У Бена перехватило дыхание от возмущения. Он постарался поднять локтевые суставы крыльев как можно выше. — Это почти каннибализм!

— То есть получается, что глупые куры — ваши родственники?

— Обезьяны — ваши родственники, но это не мешает вам держать их в клетках, — парировал Бен. Он хлопнул крыльями, по балкону пролетел порыв ветра. — Вы же приматы.

— А вы — нет?

— Мы гуманоиды. Но не приматы.

— Ты лжешь! — запальчиво ответил Хакс. — Строение тела и внутренних органов у нас одинаковое!

— Нет, не одинаковое! — Бен указал пальцем себе за спину. — Крыльев у вас нет.

— Нужна мне такая конструкция! — хмыкнул Хакс. — Уродливые отростки.

— Уродливые? — Бен завелся с пол-оборота. — Да ты на себя посмотри: тощий, бледный, как вампир.

— Вампир? — несмотря на злость, Хакс развеселился при упоминании персонажа из человеческих легенд. — Ты что, читал наши сказки?

— Читал, — удивленно ответил Бен. — А что, нельзя? Великая тайна?

— А у вас есть такие легенды?

— Ну да. — Бен вдруг успокоился. — Например, об ангеле, который хотел подняться к солнцу. Но он замерз в верхних слоях атмосферы и упал.

— Э, вы украли наш миф об Икаре, — сказал Хакс.

— Нет, это вы воры, — снова возмутился Бен. — Поганые воры. Вы украли нашу землю.

Они смотрели друг на друга, сжимая кулаки и скрипя зубами.

— Армитаж? — На балконе появился генерал Хакс. — О, господин Органа-Соло. Надеюсь, я не помешал вашей беседе с моим сыном?

— Нет. — Бен отвернулся. — Не помешали. Беседа закончилась.

— Идем, — отрывисто приказал генерал. Хакс немедленно последовал за ним, напоследок глянув на Бена.

В этот момент Бен тоже посмотрел на Хакса.

— О чем вы говорили? — спросил генерал, когда вместе с сыном сел в машину. Шофер был отделен от пассажиров прозрачной пластиковой перегородкой. 

Хакс замялся, но почти сразу ответил:

— Ни о чем серьезном. Мы поссорились.

— Из-за чего? — Генерал устало прикрыл глаза. — Не тяни время, Армитаж. Я спрашиваю — ты отвечаешь.

— Да, сэр. — Хакс почтительно склонил голову. — Он сказал, что не доверяет людям. Его мать надеется на заключение союза, а его отец нам не верит, потому что полукровка.

— А, вот оно что, — протянул генерал. — Хан Соло — полукровка. Занимательный факт, я не знал. Слушай, Армитаж, я слишком строг к тебе, и это в корне неправильно. Ты умный и послушный, и я должен тобой гордиться. Отныне никаких приказов, только доверительные отношения.

Хакс удивленно посмотрел на отца.

— Да, только так, — повторил генерал. — Хочешь поступить в академию? Станешь кадровым военным, как я. Сделаешь карьеру, я в этом уверен. Или у тебя другие планы?

Хакс никогда не строил планов на будущее. Он привык, что за него все решает отец. Поэтому ответил без малейшего сомнения:

— Хочу.

— Я наведу справки о поступлении. И почему бы тебе не продолжить общение с сыном сенатора Органы-Соло?

— А это еще зачем? — Хакс ощутил в пальцах перо. Он даже посмотрел на свои руки, чтобы убедиться в его отсутствии.

— Я беспокоюсь о твоей социализации. Мы с твоей матерью беспокоимся. Конечно, я рад, что ты не поддаешься соблазнам, к которым склонны твои сверстники. Разврат, алкоголь, наркотики, азартные игры. — На лице генерала появилась гримаса отвращения. — Тебе нужно научиться искусству коммуникации. Напиши сыну сенатора.

— Его зовут Бен.

— Хорошо, напиши Бену. Почему бы вам не встретиться и не пообщаться в менее формальной обстановке?

Генерал не в первый раз предлагал Хаксу завести знакомство с однолетками, поэтому Хакс не удивился.

— Впрочем, как хочешь. Я не буду навязывать тебе общество ангела, понимаю, это тяжело для человека.

Больше генерал не возвращался к этой теме.

Через неделю Хакс написал Бену на электронную почту, найдя ее в социальной сети для ангелов. Человек не мог там зарегистрироваться, многие данные были недоступны, но почему-то Бен не закрыл свой адрес от посторонних. На его странице было мало фотографий и почти никакой личной информации. Но Хаксу показалось, что Бен предпочитает карамелизированный белый шоколад — он разместил две фотографии в кафе, на столике Хакс увидел блюдце с кусочками светло-коричневого шоколада. Кафе славилось именно этой сладостью, которая только входила в моду.

Бен ответил в почтовом чате:

«А, так ты решил извиниться за свои слова».

«Извиниться?»

«Ну да. Ты облажался».

«Неправда!»

«Правда. Короче, признай, что люди несовершенны, и закончим на этом наш конфликт».

Хакс хотел написать то, что услышал от садовника, когда тот чуть не отрезал себе палец секатором. Но счел эти слова недостойными генеральского сына, поэтому набрал:

«При личной встрече я тебе много чего скажу».

«Ладно, приходи в гости. Или папа не разрешит?»

Хакс опять разозлился. Этот ангел умел выводить из себя.

«Почему это не разрешит? Да хоть сейчас. Пиши адрес».

Хакс постучался в дверь отцовского кабинета. Услышав «Да, пожалуйста», он повернул ручку и вошел в кабинет.

— Папа, я могу поехать к Бену?

— К кому? — Генерал с рассеянным видом оторвался от монитора. — Бен? А, сын сенатора?

— Да.

— В гости? Он тебя что, пригласил?

— Да. Минуту назад.

— Даже не знаю. — Генерал в задумчивости постукивал карандашом по столу. — Хорошо. Позволяю. Купи ему какой-нибудь подарок, негоже являться с пустыми руками.

Хакс ежемесячно получал деньги на карманные расходы, но никогда полностью их не тратил. У него скопилась приличная сумма, поэтому он без проблем купил шоколад в кафе, увиденном на фотографиях Бена. 

Особняк семьи Органа-Соло был, как и у всех ангелов, величественным. Кованые ворота распахнулись перед машиной Хакса после коротких переговоров шофера по селектору.

Поднявшись по широкой лестнице, Хакс нажал на кнопку звонка. Двери открыл немолодой мужчина в синей униформе. Его серые крылья слегка истрепались, кое-где недоставало перьев.

— Добрый день, — учтиво сказал Хакс. — Я к Бену.

— Да, он предупредил о вашем визите, господин Хакс. Прошу. 

Просторный холл и не менее просторный коридор с многочисленными дверями. Ангелы предпочитали огромные помещения, их архитектура давала простор крыльям любого размера. Хакс чувствовал себя лилипутом в стране великанов. 

Ангел привел Хакса к одной из дверей и трижды постучал.

— Ты уже здесь! — воскликнул Бен, открыв дверь. — Спасибо, Уильям, ты свободен. Проходи, Армитаж.

В комнате Бена было минимум мебели. Кровать, застеленная покрывалом цвета кобальта, возле окна стоял стол с компьютером, в дальнем углу виднелся шкаф. Этим обстановка ограничивалась. На темном паркете виднелись глубокие царапины и кое-где стерся лак. Стены были отделаны под красный кирпич. Хакс ожидал увидеть какие-нибудь плакаты, но на стенах не было ничего подобного. Освещение обеспечивали лампа на цепях, свисающая с потолка, и два стрельчатых окна с деревянными жалюзи.

Ангелы жили аскетично, обходясь самым необходимым, но все их вещи были качественными и делались на века. Впрочем, это было оправдано сроком жизни ангелов. Обычно они жили до двухсот и более лет, но при этом у них была низкая рождаемость. В отличие от людей, которые быстро размножались и успешно вытесняли ангелов из привычных мест обитания. 

До двадцатого века между городами двух рас практически отсутствовали контакты. Но в правительства входило равное количество представителей ангелов и людей. При этом первые всегда лидировали по части развития технологий. Со временем ангелы поделились с людьми своими достижениями.

— У меня голова идет кругом от простора, — признался Хакс. — Все ваши дома такие гигантские.

Бен расправил крылья, демонстрируя, как легко они помещаются в комнате.

— Иначе никак, — сказал он. — Присаживайся.

Хакс поискал взглядом, на что бы сесть. Возле второго окна стоял барный табурет.

Бен устроился за столом. Хакс принес табурет и сел напротив Бена.

— Забыл, — спохватился он. — Это тебе. — Хакс протянул пакет.

— Шоколад? — Бен развернул упаковочную бумагу. — О, я такой люблю! А как ты узнал?

— Подсмотрел в социальной сети для ангелов, — признался Хакс.

— Точно, — усмехнулся Бен. — Я не все фотки скрыл. Хочешь целиком увидеть мой профиль?

Хакс кивнул. Бен повернул к нему монитор с массой фотографий, сделанных в парках, на фоне океана (Хакс едва не зажмурился: Бен в шортах стоит на пляже, крылья распахнуты, под смуглой кожей бугрятся мышцы), в зале, похожем на церковь, в кафе.

— У тебя тоже нет друзей, — безжалостно констатировал Хакс. Бен заморгал, словно ему в глаз что-то попало.

— Почему?

— Ты на всех фотографиях один.

— Нас мало. У ангелов почти не рождается детей, — грустно сказал Бен. — Но зато мы живем дольше, чем люди.

— Ну и что? — Хакс презрительно фыркнул. — Подумаешь, заслуга! А вы много едите.

— Хм, жрем много, да, — согласился Бен. — Чертовы летающие предки наградили прожорливостью. Кстати, хочешь? — Он протянул шоколад Хаксу. — А то принес, а сам не ешь.

Хакс взял кусочек. Лакомство ему понравилось.

— Ты чем по жизни занимаешься? — Бен сидел, подогнув одну ногу под себя.

— Учился дома, а недавно отец предложил поступить в военную академию.

— Скучно, — заявил Бен. — Я пока только школу заканчиваю, тоска зеленая. 

— Почему скучно? — Хакс взял второй кусочек шоколада. — Я буду жить в общежитии для курсантов, узнаю много нового.

— Что можно узнать нового в военной академии? Как убивать себе подобных?

— Почему? — Хакс отдернул руку от шоколада. — Ты пригласил меня, чтобы ссориться?

— Вообще-то нет. — Бен заметно смутился. — Нет. Мама сказала, что мне было бы неплохо поближе познакомиться с представителем людей. Тем более что между нами нет разницы в возрасте.

Хакс никогда не жаловался на способность анализировать.

— Странно. Мой отец тоже подталкивал меня к знакомству с тобой. — Он все-таки взял шоколад. — Оригинально, наши родители намеренно нас сводят?

— Сводят? — Брови Бена поползли вверх от удивления. — Я правильно понимаю смысл этого слова? Сводят для чего? Для дружбы? Я не особо умею дружить.

— Ты говорил, что учишься в школе. Вроде бы у тебя должны быть друзья.

— Ну есть приятели, но не друзья. — Бен нахмурился. — Ангелы не любят тех, кто поддерживает отношения с людьми. Моя мама из-за политики вынуждена часто встречаться с людьми. Поэтому ко мне нет особого доверия среди ангелов.

Хакс не знал, что сказать по этому поводу.

— А ты вообще живешь в изоляции, — продолжил Бен. — Постоянно дома, в компании родителей. У тебя хоть своя комната есть?

— Есть! — возмущенно ответил Хакс. — У меня большой дом, конечно, потолки не такие высокие, но нам и ни к чему.

— Ну да, ну да. Братья или сестры?

— Ты меня допрашиваешь?

— Нет. И я не хочу с тобой дружить только потому, что нашим родителям это выгодно, — выпалил Бен. 

— Ты думаешь, что им выгодно? — Хакс поставил воображаемый плюс своей догадке.

— Ага. Конечно выгодно. Если бы кто-то из нас был девушкой, то… — Бен вздохнул. — Точно устроили бы свадьбу.

Хакс задумался, как бы уйти от неудобного разговора. Он кое-что вспомнил и спросил:

— Правда, что ангелы умеют сражаться на мечах?

Бен хитро улыбнулся.

— Сейчас.

Он принес из соседней комнаты двуручный меч. Хакс приподнял его и отдал Бену с возгласом: «До чего же тяжелый!»

— Это клеймор. — Бен легко удерживал меч, который выглядел в его руках детской игрушкой. — Он принадлежал моему деду. Я беру уроки по технике владения мечом.

— Получается?

— Да. — Острие меча остановилось у горла Хакса. — Отлично получается. Но в прошлом ангелы сражались мечами, сейчас это оружие — дань былому. Красивый атрибут древних ритуалов.

Хакс вернулся домой в смешанных чувствах. Слова Бена и его собственные мысли не способствовали хорошему настроению. К тому же генерал Хакс потребовал от сына подробного рассказа о Бене. Хакс отвечал без запинки, но умудрялся на ходу недоговаривать и присочинять откровенные глупости.

— Я так и знал, что ангелы вырождаются, — с облегчением сказал генерал. — Мечи? Серьезно? До чего же отсталые. Спасибо, Армитаж. Можешь идти.

Хакс ездил к Бену через каждые два дня и никогда не встречался с его родителями. В доме Бена было тихо, Уильям передвигался бесшумно. 

Бен с удовольствием рассказывал Хаксу об ангелах, учил его распознавать настроения и намерения по крыльям.

— Если я делаю так, — он сложил крылья и поднял локтевые суставы, — то это означает, что я показываю свое преимущество над противником. Чем выше поднял, тем круче. 

— То есть у кого крылья длиннее, тот и победил?

— Ага. — Бен расправил крылья, развернул их так, словно собирался накрыть Хакса. — Это прямая угроза. А если ударить кончиками по лицу, то вообще вызов. После этого ты или сдаешься и опускаешь крылья в раскрытом виде…

— Или дерешься?

— Да. Но учти, что я могу завалить тебя ударом крыла. — Бен насмешливо смотрел на Хакса. — Особенно такого глиста, как ты.

— В перьях живут блохи, — парировал Хакс. 

— Не блохи, а вши, — уточнил Бен. — И не живут. — Он достал из ящика стола баллончик. — Эта штука надежно защищает от всякой живности. Раз в день надо обрабатывать крылья — и никаких насекомых.

— Ах, так вот чем от тебя пахнет! — Хакс зажал нос пальцами. — А я-то думаю, откуда эта вонь!

— Да ты же врешь! — Бен толкнул его в плечо. — Ничего не воняет.

— Муравьями воняет.

— Да? — Бен принюхался к крылу. — Гм, а ведь правда. Ну вот, я пахну муравьями.

Он недолго печалился по этому поводу. Хакс заметил, что Бен вообще не заморачивался проблемами, быстро переключаясь на что-то более приятное.

***

— Родители к тебе не заходят? — Хакс смотрел из окна на лес, подступающий к ограде особняка густой стеной.

— Зачем? — Сегодня Бен был одет в белую галабею. Он принес чай и шоколадное печенье.

— Не знаю. Мои часто так делают. — Хакс принюхался к чаю. — Странный запах.

— Мята и зеленый чай. — Бен уселся на кровать. — Никогда не пробовал?

— Нет. — Хаксу было неловко сидеть на кровати, дома он никогда не позволял себе такого. Кровать была только для сна, да и то недолгого. Он подтащил табурет.

— Нравится чай? — Бен заулыбался, услышав утвердительный ответ. — Отлично. У моих родителей есть свои комнаты, на кой черт им сюда лезть? Проверять, что я тут делаю? — Он засмеялся. — Тебя твой папашка допрашивает?

— Папашка? Допрашивает? — недоуменно переспросил Хакс.

— Да. Моя мама после каждого твоего ухода пытается выведать, о чем мы тут терки трем.

— Терки?

— Ты что, в ящике вырос? — Смех Бена звучал оскорбительно. Хакс не замедлил нахамить в ответ:

— А судя по твоему лексикону, ты вырос в сарае с животными.

— Ух, ничего себе! — Бен ударил Хакса ногой. Хакс поставил чашку на тумбочку и шлепнул Бена по плечу. 

— Ты слабак, — заявил Бен. 

— Ты просто хочешь, чтобы я тебя избил. Не надейся меня спровоцировать. Я выйду победителем.

— Да неужели? — Бен снова рассмеялся. Хакс, выведенный из себя, вскочил и толкнул Бена руками в грудь. 

— Черт, ты такой твердый и горячий! — охнул Хакс.

— Звучит двусмысленно, — ответил Бен. — Думал, что повалишь меня? Ну давай, пробуй.

— Нет. Это варварское решение конфликта. — Хакс вернулся на табурет. — Лучше поговорим о чем-нибудь.

— Светские беседы осточертели на светских раутах. — Бен передернул плечами. — Хочешь в лес? Там сейчас красиво. А то мы только на заднем дворе сидели. Я переоденусь.

Не успел Хакс ничего сказать, как Бен соскочил с кровати и подошел к шкафу. Он снял галабею, оставшись в черных джинсах. Почему-то Хакс ожидал, что Бен будет голым, поэтому отвернулся.

— Эй, ты что, стесняешься? Ну ты и дикарь! — Бен имел дурную привычку смеяться по любому поводу. 

— Да нет. — Хакс покраснел. — Ты так легко раздеваешься перед малознакомым человеком.

— Мы не сексом занимаемся. — Бен надел рубашку и сменил домашние туфли на кроссовки.

Одежда ангелов имела вырез на спине для крыльев и при этом застегивалась на пуговицы или на кнопки спереди — как и у людей.

Если Хакс хотел прогуляться, он должен был получить разрешение от отца или матери. Бен ни у кого ничего не спрашивал. Он делал то, что хотел.

— Тебе будет неудобно шариться в лесу в этом, — сказал он, указав на туфли Хакса.

— У меня нет другой обуви.

— Гм, я бы свою предложил, но размер неподходящий. — Бен задумался. — Ладно, не буду тебя долго таскать. Или ты не хочешь в лес?

Хакс покачал головой.

Бен провел его через весь дом, и они оказались на заднем дворе.

— Бен, куда вы идете? — спросил Уильям, открыв окно.

— Туда, — Бен махнул рукой в сторону леса. — Маме не говори. Я ненадолго.

Хакс подумал о том, как прислуга в его доме доносит родителям. Он считал это нормой, частью порядка в семье. В семье Органа-Соло все жили словно по отдельности, но четко прослеживалось единение.

— И он не скажет? — спросил Хакс, догоняя Бена. 

— Нет. Я же попросил. — Бен пошел медленнее, чтобы подладиться под Хакса. — Уильям живет у нас почти всю свою жизнь. Я его люблю и уважаю, он хороший, хоть и любопытный.

Территория особняка была обнесена высокой металлической оградой. Одна из секций ограды оказалась калиткой, Бен открыл ее ключом.

— Это секретный выход, — сообщил он. — Никому не говори, хорошо?

— Хорошо. — Хаксу понравилось, что Бен поделился тайной. Он следовал за ним, разводя руками ветки кустов. — Хоть бы костюм не порвать.

— Не переживай, это всего-навсего костюм. Еще немного, и мы в лесу. Когда-то тут была дорога, но мы намеренно дали ей превратиться в заросли. При желании можно проехать на машине.

Кустарники закончились, и Хакс чудом не налетел на клен.

Он разбирался в ботанике, хотя при этом ни разу не бывал на дикой природе. Все его знакомство с растениями складывалось из посещений ботанического сада, парков и чтения справочников. Сейчас Хакс находился среди некошеной травы и разросшегося подлеска. Идти было почти невозможно, но Бен отыскал едва заметную тропку.

Хакс полной грудью вдыхал запах зелени и древесной гнили. Воздух был нагрет весенним солнцем, жужжали насекомые, над головой шумели деревья и пели птицы. Хакс засмотрелся по сторонам и налетел на Бена. Он не удержался от соблазна и провел пальцами по перьям, покрывающим лопатки и уходящим вниз вдоль позвоночника Бена. Перья были мягкими и теплыми. Хакс приподнялся на цыпочки и уткнулся носом в перья. Это было недопустимой вольностью, но Хакс хотел этого. Никто не видел его и Бена, никто не знал, что они тут делают. 

Никто не следил за Хаксом. Впервые за всю его жизнь.

Бен повернулся, стараясь не задеть Хакса крыльями.

— Зачем ты сближаешься со мной? — спросил он с детской обидой. — Мы совершенно разные. Люди не могут дружить с ангелами.

— Неправда. Я хожу к тебе в гости уже месяц, мы неплохо ладим.

— Неплохо ладим, но не настолько, чтобы… — Бен умолк и, наклонившись, поцеловал Хакса. — Неважно. Ты мне очень дорог, я тебе доверяю. Папа сказал, что люди — прирожденные предатели. Я ему не верю. 

— Я лгу своему отцу. — Хакс потянулся за новым поцелуем. — Постоянно лгу. Сочиняю о тебе всякую ерунду, он думает, что ты недоразвитый. Ему нравится считать ангелов дураками.

— Вот как? — Бен сел прямо на траву, Хакс — тоже. — Моя мама думает, что с людьми можно договориться. Она не считает вас безнадежными. Хочет заключить союз, который раз и навсегда исключит любые недоразумения.

— Это хорошо. — Хакс вдруг спохватился. — Что это мы делаем?

— Целуемся, — с усмешкой ответил Бен. — Мне показалось, что ты не против.

— Тебе не показалось, но лучше все прекратить. — Хакс встал, отряхивая брюки.

— Но почему? — Бен продолжал сидеть, обхватив колени руками.

— Потому что нам ничего не светит. Мои родители никогда не примут тот факт, что я предпочитаю девушкам парней.

— Мои бы ничего не сказали. — Бен поднялся. — Надеюсь, что ты по-прежнему будешь приходить ко мне.

— Буду.

Вернувшись в дом, Хакс спросил:

— Почему выход тайный?

— Это запасной выход на случай, если на нас нападут люди, — с неохотой ответил Бен. — Никому о нем не рассказывай. Пожалуйста. Обещаешь?

— Обещаю, — сказал Хакс. — Никому и никогда.

***

— Мне кажется предосудительным твое желание переночевать у Бена. — Мать Хакса нервно курила, сидя перед зеркалом. Она наносила макияж перед выходом в оперу, и вопрос Хакса пришелся некстати. — Обратись к отцу.

— Разве ты не в состоянии дать ответ? Мама Бена все решает сама, — ляпнул Хакс. Мать смерила его презрительным взглядом и оскорбленно поджала губы. 

— Спроси у отца, — сказала она. — И больше не упоминай при мне о Бене и вообще об ангелах. Ты меня утомил.

Хакс, понурившись, поплелся к отцу. Но перед тем как постучать в дверь кабинета, он придал своему лицу в меру веселое выражение.

— Добрый вечер. — Хакс вошел в среднем темпе: генерал Хакс терпеть не мог медлительных людей, но и не выносил, когда суетились. — Извини за беспокойство.

— Я занят, но уделю тебе пару минут. — Генерал взглянул на наручные часы, и Хакс едва не заторопился, чтобы поскорее изложить свою просьбу. Это было бы ошибкой, и Хакс спокойно сказал:

— Бен предложил переночевать у него. Будем смотреть фильмы. — Он чувствовал себя нытиком, который выпрашивает у отца разрешение на самое обычное развлечение.

— А что сказали по этому поводу его родители? — Во взгляде генерала появилась искренняя заинтересованность. 

— Ничего такого. 

— Ты уверен, что они разрешили?

Хакс не был уверен, потому что Бен написал ему письмо, в котором предложил «потусить ночью, ужин гарантирую». О родителях ничего не было сказано.

— Уверен.

Генерал молчал, время шло, Хакс нервничал.

— Веди себя прилично. — Генерал выразительно посмотрел на сына. — Никаких вольностей. Ничего, что могло бы лечь пятном на твою репутацию.

— Да, сэр. Спасибо. Спокойной ночи. И…

— Что еще?

— Я вызову такси, чтобы не беспокоить шофера.

— Пожалуйста, деньги у тебя есть, — равнодушно отозвался генерал. — Спокойной ночи, Армитаж.

Хакс заставил себя медленным шагом дойти до своей комнаты. И там он дал волю эмоциям: беззвучно закричал, подпрыгивая. Хакс принял душ и сложил в сумку вещи, затем вызвал такси. Он вышел из дома, чтобы подождать машину на улице.

На этот раз дверь особняка ему открыл Хан Соло. Хакс однажды мельком видел его, да и то издалека. У Хана были пестрые крылья, намного короче, чем у Бена, и Хакс вспомнил, что Хан — полукровка.

— Поздновато для гостей, — сказал Хан. — Или ты договорился с Беном?

— Договорился. — У Хакса сердце ушло в пятки при мысли, что ему дадут от ворот поворот. 

— Проходи. 

Хакс прошмыгнул мимо Хана, но в коридоре наткнулся на сенатора Органу-Соло. Ее крылья были белоснежными, как и длинное шелковое платье.

— Добрый вечер, Армитаж. — Сенатор пожала ему руку. Она была чуть ниже Хакса, и это удивило его в их первую встречу во время официального приема. — Бен заждался, все уши мне прожужжал. Уильям принесет ужин. Желаю приятно провести время.

Хакс вслушивался в ее голос, пытаясь понять: говорит ли сенатор это все, чтобы казаться учтивой, или действительно рада его дружбе с Беном? Она держала крылья полуоткрытыми и чуть опущенными. По словам Бена, это ничего не означало.

— Спасибо. — Он поклонился. 

Бен кинулся навстречу Хаксу, ногой захлопывая дверь, едва тот вошел в комнату. Он обнял Хакса, с легкостью удерживая в руках, как куклу. Хаксу было не по себе от нечеловеческой силы Бена. 

— Не надо, — сказал Хакс. — Мы же договаривались.

— Я скучал по тебе. — Бен покрывал поцелуями его лицо. — Очень скучал. Я не хочу с тобой расставаться. Я так одинок, и ты тоже одинок. Мы должны быть вместе.

— Подожди. — Хакс не мог вырваться из его объятий. — Нам никто не позволит быть вместе.

— Я люблю тебя. — Бен не разжимал рук. — Люблю, я уверен в этом. Ты же никогда меня не предашь? Ты не такой, как остальные люди. Да? Ты другой.

Хакс сдался. Он перестал вырываться, но и не отвечал взаимностью. Наконец до Бена дошло, что Хакс не собирается поддерживать его страсть. Он отпустил Хакса.

— Прости. — Бен пригладил свои растрепанные волосы. — Прости. Я не буду тебя мучить. Сейчас Уильям доставит ужин.

Хакс только сейчас заметил стол и два стула. Их раньше не было, очевидно, мебель принесли для позднего ужина.

— А где я буду спать? — спросил он. 

— На моей кровати. Она достаточно широкая. Я раздобыл второе одеяло. — Бен впустил Уильяма с сервировочным столиком. — Спасибо и извини, что заставил тебя работать в такое время.

— Ой, что ты, — улыбнулся Уильям. — Я счастлив, что у тебя есть друг. 

Пожелав спокойной ночи, он удалился. 

Бен в самом деле ел много. Его порцию Хакс разделил бы как минимум на два приема.

— И куда еда девается? — Хакс изумленно смотрел на Бена.

— Куда? Сюда, — довольно ответил Бен, похлопав себя по животу. — Раньше ангелам приходилось есть каждые три часа, сейчас не те энергетические затраты, достаточно трехразового питания. Но без еды никак не обойтись, иначе, — он почесал лоб, — иначе я могу умереть. Сначала кома, потом смерть.

После ужина он поставил посуду на столик и выкатил его из комнаты.

— Ванная и туалет здесь. — Бен показал дверь, которую Хакс ранее принял за дверь стенного шкафа. — Обещаю, что не буду приставать. Я веду себя как идиот. Ты, если что, говори, я сразу отстану. Я толком не научился понимать ваши жесты и мимику. 

Хакс почистил зубы и надел пижаму.

Бен подтащил к кровати стол с компьютером, чтобы было удобно смотреть фильм. Хакс с опаской лег, немедленно замотавшись в одеяло, но Бен даже не взглянул на него.

— Что смотреть будем? — Он намеренно сел на противоположный конец кровати, стараясь не прикасаться к Хаксу.

— Что хочешь.

— Я так не играю, — сказал Бен, дурачась. Но почти сразу посерьезнел: — Не сердись на меня, пожалуйста.

— Я не сержусь.

— Мы два дикаря, ничего не понимаем в отношениях. Я не буду тебя трогать. 

— Посмотрим комедию на твой выбор, но про людей, потому что фильмы ангелов мне не очень понятны.

Бен счастливо улыбнулся.

Он нашел фильм о человеческом мальчике, который дал достойный отпор грабителям в рождественскую ночь. Бен от души хохотал над страданиями злодеев, а вот Хакс сначала не смеялся, находя подобный юмор вульгарным. Но веселье Бена было таким заразительным, что вскоре Хакс вторил ему, не заботясь о том, что их могут услышать.

Потом они посмотрели еще два фильма и улеглись спать. Хакс боялся, что Бен нарушит свое слово.

— Я поделился с тобой тайной, от которой может зависеть жизнь моей семьи. — Бен нашарил в темноте руку Хакса. — У тебя есть тайны?

— Даже не знаю. — Хакс сжал его пальцы. В темноте ему казалось, что Бен излучает свет из-за повышенной температуры тела. Он слышал стук сердца ангела, гулкий и ровный. — Не припомню.

— Мама сменила замок на калитке. — Бен тяжело вздохнул. — Все-таки Уильям проболтался. Он предан нашей семье. 

— Твой отец меня ненавидит.

— Не думаю. Он о тебе не спрашивал. — Бен повернул голову к Хаксу. В лунном свете, заливающем спальню, глаза Бена будто мерцали, и он казался старше своих лет.

— Мои родители ненавидят ангелов. — Хакс понизил голос. — Я тоже ненавидел, но потом мне стало интересно, каковы перья на ощупь. Оказалось, что очень… — он умолк, подбирая слово, — очень классные. И на спине у тебя классные перышки.

— Перышки, — засмеялся Бен. — Ну ты даешь! Вот это словцо! 

— А как правильно? — растерялся Хакс. — У птиц такие перья называются кроющие.

— Вот и правильный ответ. — Бен довольно улыбнулся. — Так что насчет тайны?

— Хочешь выспросить у меня секреты, а потом передать своим родителям? — Хакс вошел в режим параноика.

— Да иди ты со своими секретами, — оскорбился Бен. — Чтоб тебе вампир приснился.

Он повернулся спиной к Хаксу, крылья вытянул вдоль тела.

— Существует организация «Первый порядок». — Хакс проклял свой язык, но не мог остановиться. Он почувствовал странное единение с Беном, словно с давно потерянным и найденным родственником. — Моя семья входит в нее, но мне не нравится то, что организация хочет уничтожить ангелов.

Бен вздрогнул.

— Ты не врешь? — Он так быстро принял сидячее положение, что ударил Хакса крыльями. — Почему ты раньше об этом не сказал?

— Не знаю.

— Ты не выдумал эту организацию? — Бен включил бра, чтобы посмотреть на Хакса. — Она действительно существует?

— Ты обещал ничего не рассказывать родителям! — Хакс представил, что случится, узнай родители Бена о «Первом порядке». И что случится лично с ним, если генерал Хакс узнает о том, что сын разгласил тайные сведения. 

— Да. — Бен выключил свет. — Да. Я обещал. И сдержу слово. Только поклянись, что предупредишь меня, если эта организация задумает убить мою семью.

— Клянусь. — Хакс не на шутку перепугался. Его бросило в жар, бешено заколотилось сердце, во рту пересохло. Бен спросил:

— Можно тебя обнять?

Хакс практически бросился ему в объятия, забыв о том, чем это может закончиться. Он хотел почувствовать безопасность хотя бы на несколько минут. Лежа на Бене, Хакс наслаждался ощущением покоя и теплом большого тела. Он гладил перья на крыле, которым его обнял Бен.

Утром в дверь постучали. Бен, зевая и потягиваясь, открыл дверь.

— Доброе утро, Бен. — Уильям, опустив крылья как можно ниже, вкатил столик с завтраком. — Уже половина одиннадцатого. Госпожа Лея сказала, что вам обоим пора вставать.

Сонный Бен не заметил, как Уильям смотрел на спящего Хакса — пытливо и враждебно.

— Просыпайся, соня! — Бен потормошил Хакса. — Завтрак приехал! Чур, я первый в ванную!

Хакс схватился за часы и ахнул, увидев, который час. Но почти сразу расслабился: отец не присылал смс и не звонил, значит, позволял Хаксу провести время как угодно.

После посещения ванной Хакс сел за стол. Постепенно он увлекся разговором с Беном и забыл о ночных страхах.

Бен сам отвез его, управляя внедорожником. Ангелы модифицировали человеческие машины, чтобы вольготно располагать крылья. 

— Ты точно не проговоришься? — спросил Хакс, когда машина подъехала к дому.

— Не проговорюсь, — пообещал Бен. — Я тебя люблю, Хакс. Относись к этому как угодно, ты не обязан испытывать ко мне какие-либо чувства. Забудь о моих словах или посмейся над ними. Просто знай, что в мире у тебя есть друг.

— Я никогда тебя не предам, — ответил Хакс. — Я не понимаю, люблю тебя или нет, но ты для меня единственный близкий ангел. 

Он ожидал скандала, но не ожидал холодного отцовского приказа:

— Собирай вещи, ты зачислен в военную академию. Выезжаем через десять минут. Возражения не принимаются.

— Предупреждать надо, — нагло ответил Хакс. При мысли, что он не простится с Беном, у Хакса сорвало все тормоза. — Так нельзя!

Почти сразу он получил пощечину, от которой загудело в голове.

— Что нельзя? — ехидно спросил генерал Хакс. — Ты погулял в свое удовольствие, пора заняться будущим.

Но Хакс все-таки успел написать Бену письмо, в котором обещал регулярно сообщать о себе и просил прощения за свой неожиданный отъезд.


	2. Глава 2

Первое время Хакс не находил себе места от тоски. У него не было доступа к интернету, курсантам запрещалось пользоваться любыми гаджетами. Волей-неволей Хакс подавил свои чувства, занялся учебой и тренировками, чтобы отвлечься от мыслей о Бене.

Он смог встретиться с Беном спустя год, когда ему разрешили провести дома месяц. Хакс вошел в прихожую, его встретила служанка, которая хотела взять сумку. Хакс отказался и спросил о родителях.

— Господа в гостях, — ответила служанка. — Изволите отобедать?

— Нет, спасибо. Я поднимусь в свою комнату.

Хакс открыл почту и выругался, увидев больше пятидесяти писем от Бена. Тот писал, не обращая внимание на отсутствие ответов. Хакс потратил почти час на чтение и узнал, что Бен все еще его любит и надеется на ответные чувства. Это звучало наивно, но Хакс счел подобную наивность милой и трогательной. 

Если бы кто-то из окружения Хакса узнал, что он оперирует такими понятиями, его бы жестоко высмеяли.

Постепенно тема писем изменилась. Бен продолжал говорить о своей любви к Хаксу, но больше половины текста занимали пространные повествования об организации «Крылатое Солнце» под предводительством некоего Сноука. Бен вступил в ее ряды и пребывал в восторге от идеологии, которая ставила ангелов над людьми. При этом Бен утверждал, что Хакс для него «превыше любой расы и веры». Организация тренировала молодых ангелов, обучая их самообороне и эффективным способам убийства. Бен похвастался, но завуалированно, что ему нравится такая наука. Хакс подумал, что это ложь. Ангелы не отличались кровожадностью.

Хакс написал Бену, что хочет повидаться.

Бен ответил без промедления, словно ждал сообщения: «Через двадцать минут подъеду к твоему дому».

Он выглядел внушительнее и взрослее, будто прошел не год, а лет пять. Хакс сел в машину и протянул Бену руку. Он заметил клеймор без ножен на заднем сиденье. 

— Подожди, — сказал Бен. — Не здесь.

Он выехал за город и нашел место в лесу, откуда машина не просматривалась с дороги.

— Я рад тебя видеть, — сказал Бен, и на этот раз Хакс не стал отбиваться от объятий. Он целовал Бена, позволяя тоске исчезнуть.

— Мы уже не девственники. — Бен улыбнулся. — Или нет?

— Да. — Хакс с неудовольствием вспомнил свои опыты в академии, весь тот бестолковый секс при паническом страхе разоблачения. Кажется, он ни разу не кончил. — Я хочу тебя.

— Здесь есть заброшенное складское здание. — Бен аккуратно проехал между деревьями.

Он загнал машину в пустое помещение и закрыл ворота, потом достал из багажника брезентовое покрывало и расстелил его на полу.

— Мне не понравился секс, которым пришлось заниматься, — признался Хакс, раздеваясь.

— Я тоже остался не в восторге от своего секса. — Бен снял рубашку и джинсы. — Ты сверху или я?

— Давай ты. — Хакс лег на покрывало. Сквозь трещины в потолке проникали солнечные лучи. Бен расправил крылья, и Хакс не мог не признать, что это самое чудесное зрелище, когда-либо им виденное. 

— Не больно? — заботливо спросил Бен. 

— Нет. — Хакс расслабился, впуская в себя член. — Мы были такими придурками.

— Не знаю насчет тебя, но я точно был придурком. — Бен смотрел на него с обожанием. — Наконец-то все закончилось.

— Что закончилось? — не понял Хакс, но Бен наклонился, чтобы поцеловать его. На этом разговор прервался. 

Бен вырос и стал тяжелее. Он буквально припечатал Хакса к покрывалу, вдавливая его в цементный пол. Хакс задыхался.

— Тебе плохо? — Бен остановился. — Черт, я не рассчитал свои силы.

Он отпустил Хакса и помог ему сесть.

— Прости. — Бен гладил Хакса по голове, плечам, груди. — Ты такой хрупкий.

— Глупости, — прохрипел Хакс, усиленно дыша. — Нашел хрупкого. Это ты разжирел.

— Что? — Бен все еще обижался, как ребенок. — Разжирел? Неправда! Это мышцы, они нужны для крыльев. Все ангелы растут именно так, разве ты не знал?

— Ты меня трахнешь или нет? — Отдышавшись, Хакс повернулся спиной к Бену. — Так будет лучше.

Эта поза действительно была лучше предыдущей. Бен крепко удерживал Хакса, обхватив ладонями талию. Казалось, крылья жили своей жизнью. Они то выпрямлялись, то тяжело опадали на пол. Когда Бен кончил, крылья подняли ураган, взметнулась пыль, заставив Хакса надсадно кашлять.

Потом он лежал на крыле, наслаждаясь почти забытым ощущением гладкости перьев и горячего тела ангела.

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал Хакс. — Я в этом уверен. Постоянно о тебе думал.

— Я знаю. — Бен поцеловал его в макушку. — Знаю. Я добьюсь того, чтобы ты жил со мной, когда ангелы и люди разделятся.

— Ты о чем? — Хакс приподнялся на локте, удивленно глядя на Бена. — Разделятся?

— Да. Я писал тебе об этом. Разве ты не прочитал? Ты же читал мои письма, но почему-то не отвечал. А я-то, дурак, старательно строчил такие послания.

И тут Хакса осенило. Он понял, что именно показалось ему подозрительным.

— Мою почту открывали без меня.

— Что? — Бен тоже приподнялся. — Кто открывал?

— Мой отец. — Хакс вскочил и начал одеваться. — До меня сейчас дошло, что все письма помечены как прочитанные. Но у меня не было доступа к интернету целый год. 

Бен смотрел на него, как на опасного безумца.

— Твой отец обо всем знает, — сказал он. — Я фактически сдал ему «Крылатое Солнце».

— Нет, не сдал. — Хакс опустился перед ним на колени. — Не сдал. Ты не указал других имен, кроме имени Сноука, и адресов нет никаких. Успокойся.

— Наверное, ты прав. — Бен собрал свою одежду. — Я зря волнуюсь. Но все равно мы должны держать нашу связь в тайне. 

— Я понимаю.

Бен высадил Хакса на окраине города, откуда тот добрался домой на такси.

— Где вы были, молодой человек? — Генерал Хакс ожидал сына в прихожей. — Не мог поприветствовать родного отца? Помчался шататься непонятно где?

— Извини. — Хакс старался не смотреть ему в глаза. — Я виноват.

Генерал резко выбросил руку вперед, и Хакс дернулся в сторону, ожидая удара.

— Интересно. — Генерал показал ему черное перо, которое вытащил из волос. — Ветром надуло?

— Может быть. — Хакса бросило в дрожь. — Я могу пройти в свою комнату?

— Вымойся, от тебя разит ангелом, — вполголоса сказал генерал.

Хакс поспешно принял душ и бросил одежду в корзину для белья. Переодевшись, он удалил всю переписку с Беном.

Хакс никогда не обращал внимания на настройки компьютера. Оказалось, что отец был системным администратором и мог видеть все, что делал Хакс. У него был доступ ко всем аккаунтам и к почте.

Былые подозрения снова зашевелились в памяти Хакса.

Хакс вытащил из шкафа костюм, в котором ездил к Бену на ночевку. Порывшись в карманах и прощупав подкладку, он ничего не нашел. Тогда Хакс выпотрошил старую сумку, где так и осталась лежать пижама. Там тоже ничего не обнаружилось, как и при разборке телефона.

Хакс пошел ва-банк. Он постучался в кабинет отца и, получив разрешение войти, с порога заявил:

— Я знаю, что ты читал мою почту и следил за мной.

Генерал, как обычно, не сразу отвлекся от монитора.

— Ты совершенно прав. — Он растянул губы в подобии улыбки. — И когда ты об этом узнал?

— Еще когда ездил в гости к Бену. — Это было ложью, но Хакс не собирался ходить вокруг да около. — Ты слышал мои разговоры с ним.

— Да. — Генерал не стал отпираться. — И как, по-твоему, я это делал?

— Посредством телефона.

— Верно. Ты проболтался ангелу о «Первом Порядке». Поэтому я отправил тебя в академию. Я надеялся, что ты одумаешься.

— Я одумался.

— Но сегодня ты встречался с ангелом.

— Исключительно в целях разузнать о планах «Крылатого Солнца».

Генерал подошел к Хаксу.

— Ты не лжешь?

— Нет. «Крылатое Солнце» признает верховенство ангелов над людьми, как ты думаешь, мне такое нравится? — Хакс без проблем выдержал пытливый взгляд отца. — Я хочу выведать больше, чтобы противостоять этой шовинистической организации.

— Вот как. — Генерал с сомнением покачал головой. — Даже не знаю, что сказать по этому поводу. Не знаю, можно ли тебе доверять. Вдруг ты притворяешься?

— Нет. Бен Соло ничего для меня не значит. Он всего-навсего глупый ангел. Его разум затуманен ложной идеологией и чувствами ко мне.

— Проверим. — Генерал вернулся за стол. — Выведай у ангела адрес штаб-квартиры «Солнца». Тренировочные лагеря не нужны, их не скрывают. Я закрою глаза на твою непростительную связь с ангелом. Ты ведь занимаешься с ним сексом, не так ли?

— Да. — Хакс не видел смысла скрывать это от отца. К тому же откровенность могла вызвать больше доверия со стороны генерала. Хакс угадал.

— Мерзость. — Генерал вздохнул. — Ну да ладно, надеюсь, ты пошел на это во имя спасения человеческой расы. И, кажется, тебе можно доверять. Если ты не лжешь, то окажешься спасителем человечества. Но будь осторожен. У ангелов лабильная нервная система, поэтому ожидай от них перепадов настроения и непредсказуемости.

— Да, отец. — Хакс склонил голову. — Я буду осторожен.

***

При следующей встрече на заброшенном складе Хакс дал Бену записку, в которой подробно изложил свой план дезинформации генерала.

Бен скомкал записку, справляясь с гневом.

— Я бы вступил в ряды «Крылатого Солнца», — сказал Хакс.

— Боюсь, что не смогу содействовать в этом. — Бен разгладил бумагу и написал ответ. — Организация сплотила ангелов, а ты человек. 

«Это опасно, Хакс, ты рискуешь жизнью».

— А если я докажу свою лояльность к ангелам? Я выступлю на вашем собрании и приведу аргументы в пользу своей толерантности к вашей расе.

«Бен, отец подслушал наши разговоры во время ночевки. Телефон».

— Это не имеет смысла.

«Ты рассказал мне о „ПП”, и отец отправил тебя в академию».

Хакс кивнул. Бен положил на него крыло.

— Ну почему не имеет смысла? В штаб-квартире я буду красноречивым и убедительным. Вот увидишь.

«Ты ходишь по краю, Хакс».

— Нет.

«Мне не нравится идеология „КС”, но я не хочу, чтобы началась война между ангелами и людьми». — Хакс старался писать как можно разборчивее.

— Пожалуйста, Бен. Привези меня туда с завязанными глазами, чтобы я не увидел дорогу. Но хотя бы намекни, в каком месте города находится штаб-квартира.

«Война неизбежна. Вопрос времени, когда она разразится. И важно знать, на чьей стороне ты будешь».

«Я хочу быть на твоей стороне».

Бен цокнул языком.

— Ангелы и люди должны разделиться, как это было раньше. Единение ни к чему хорошему не привело, разве ты не видишь? Мы слишком разные, чтобы жить вместе. Ангелы недопустимо толерантны к людям, это приводит к злоупотреблениям с вашей стороны. Вы как саранча, сметаете все на своем пути. — Он улыбнулся. — Смотри, что я умею.

Хакс, приоткрыв рот, смотрел на Бена, медленно поднявшегося в воздух. 

— Это чудесно, — сказал Хакс. — Я тебя люблю.

От порывов воздуха Хаксу было трудно дышать, но он не сводил глаз с Бена, любуясь тем, как двигаются мышцы, управляющие крыльями.

— Иди ко мне, — попросил Хакс. — Я хочу принадлежать тебе.

***

— Сколько ты будешь сюсюкать с этим ангелом? — спросил генерал. — Противно слушать, «я тебя люблю», отвратительно!

— Не могу же я сказать ему, зачем мне местонахождение штаб-квартиры, — недовольно ответил Хакс.

— Ты должен поспешить. У меня заканчивается терпение. И не только у меня.

Хакс не писал Бену писем или смс, не общался в чате. Но это выглядело подозрительно, и Хакс все-таки отправил письмо: «Привет! Когда встретимся?»

«Завтра в полдень. Приходи туда, где я тебя оставляю».

***

Бен обыскал свою комнату, устроив полный разгром. В бра возле кровати он нашел подслушивающее устройство. Разъяренный Бен сорвал светильник со стены и в припадке гнева разбил окно.

Сенатор Органа-Соло подскочила на месте, когда в ее кабинет ворвался Бен, потрясая бра.

— Это что такое? — заорал он, швыряя светильник на пол. — Ты прослушиваешь мою комнату? И сколько лет это продолжается? А, дай догадаться, с того дня, как я начал дружить с Хаксом!

— Вынужденная мера предосторожности, — ответила сенатор. — Прости, Бен, но мне пришлось это сделать. Не думай, что было приятно слушать ваши откровения.

— Ты потакала моей дружбе с человеком для того, чтобы подслушивать! Это подло и низко! — бушевал Бен, превращая злосчастное бра в обломки. — Я не ожидал от тебя такого! Ты не имеешь права поступать со мной подобным образом!

— Уймись, Бен, пожалуйста. — Сенатор протянула к нему крылья. — Умоляю, успокойся. Ты знаешь, что отношения между нашими расами накалились до предела. Со дня на день вспыхнет вооруженный конфликт. Не хватает искры, чтобы началась кровопролитная война.

— Ты меня использовала. — Бен в последний раз наступил на бра. — Я уезжаю отсюда.

— И где ты будешь жить?

— «Крылатое Солнце» предлагает убежище.

— Эта организация заморочила тебе голову, — печально произнесла сенатор. — Ты не отличаешь ложь от правды. Все игры с мечами, с клятвами. Вы выйдете против людей, вооруженных автоматами, с мечами в руках? Это верная смерть.

— Ты ошибаешься. — Бен нависал над ней, выпрямив крылья. — Сноук не лжет. И я сам вижу, что от людей нельзя ждать ничего хорошего. Они убивают себе подобных. Ты слышала о том, что уничтожают тех, кто замечен в толерантном отношении к ангелам?

— Это всего-навсего слухи.

— Нет! Не слухи! Это правда, у Сноука полным-полно доказательств. Несчастные случаи, произошедшие с целыми семьями? Неужели? Мама, против нас готовят наступление. «Первый Порядок» вооружается, наши дома будут разграблены, а нас истребят. Мама, ты зря надеешься на здравый смысл людей. Они нас ненавидят, а мы впустили их в свою жизнь. Мы были тупыми, как те куры, которых поедают люди. Наша ошибка состояла в том, что мы позволили этим созданиям вторгнуться в наш мир и разрушить его. Люди не остановятся, пока не сотрут нас с лица земли.

Лея расправила крылья, стараясь поднять их выше крыльев сына. 

— Бен, не надо так говорить. Ты неправ, и твой Сноук тоже неправ. Он использует молодежь, чтобы попиариться и заработать на этом деньги. Он толкает эмоционально незрелых молодых ангелов на преступления, заставляет вас провоцировать людей. Это опасно, почему ты меня не слушаешь? Сноук и еще часть ангелов из совета общины хотят узурпировать власть. Разве ты не понимаешь? Все дело в деньгах и влиянии.

— Нет! — Бен раскраснелся от гнева, губы дрожали, а на глазах появились слезы. — Ты меня обманываешь! При чем тут деньги и власть? Люди нас ненавидят, они хотят уничтожить наш народ. Так давай хотя бы дадим достойный отпор!

— У тебя ничего нет кроме меча. — Лея опустила крылья. — У людей есть оружие. Регулярная армия почти полностью состоит из людей. Разве они встанут на нашу сторону? Одумайся, Бен, пожалуйста. Одумайся, пока не поздно. 

— Я тебе не верю. — Бен с треском сложил крылья. — Я ухожу. Не пытайся меня остановить. Пора действовать, а не вести бесполезные переговоры. Вот увидишь, мы победим и загоним людей в их города. После этого мы вернем наш золотой век.

— Двери этого дома всегда будут открыты для тебя, — сказала сенатор ему вдогонку. — Пожалуйста, не потеряй способность здраво мыслить. Помни, что ты разумное существо.

***

— Я больше не живу в доме родителей. — Бен с обожанием смотрел на Хакса. Тот оставил телефон во дворе склада.

— Почему?

— Мама свято верит в союз ангелов и людей. — Бен полулежал на полу, Хакс неторопливо двигался на его члене. — Я не верю. И мои товарищи тоже не верят, поэтому мы объединились для войны.

— «Первый Порядок» вооружен до зубов, — предупредил Хакс.

— Мы не сдадимся без боя. У нас есть оружие.

— Вас будут убивать. Разработан план геноцида. Я его не видел, но слышал о нем краем уха.

— Мы об этом знаем. Я вместе с другими ангелами прохожу ускоренный курс самообороны. 

— И ты сможешь убивать?

— Да. — Бен держал Хакса за руки. — Смогу. Я убивал.

— Ангелы не приспособлены к сражениям. Крылья будут мешать. И вы миролюбивые. Люди давно это поняли, поэтому вы обречены.

— Но ты же не думаешь, что мы сдадимся?

— Нет. — Хакс ускорил темп. — Сейчас мне наплевать на всех в этом мире.

— Мне тоже. — Бен запрокинул голову, наслаждаясь ощущениями. — Не останавливайся.

***

Обстановка в городе стремительно накалялась. Улицы опустели, в метро никого не было. Там, где люди сталкивались с ангелами, неизбежно возникали ссоры и взаимные обвинения в ненависти. Часто случались стычки, проходившие с переменным успехом. Полиция тщетно пыталась контролировать ситуацию. Конфликты затихали, но почти сразу вспыхивали с новой силой. На общественных зданиях рисовали символы ангелов, люди обливали их красной краской. На машинах ангелов развевались флаги с символами, это вызывало дополнительную агрессию со стороны людей.

Никто не собирался идти на попятную.

— Армитаж, ты меня обманываешь, — сказал генерал. — За эти дни я не услышал ничего полезного, сплошные нежности и мерзкие звуки. Испорченный мальчишка, в кого ты такой? Точно не в меня. От ангела я не ожидал ничего другого, они все отвратительные выродки, тупые и развращенные. Я бы согнал их в резервации и заморил бы голодом. Земля станет чище без них.

Хакс молчал, глядя в пол. Отец обливал грязью его чувства к Бену, и Хакс с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не заткнуть ему рот.

— Разрешаю в последний раз встретиться с этим паршивым отродьем. И я хочу услышать что-то толковое, иначе ты вернешься в академию. Ты понял?

— Да, отец.

Хакс с самыми плохими предчувствиями поехал на встречу с Беном.

— Что-то случилось? — Бен пытливо смотрел на него. — Ты чем-то встревожен.

— Ничего такого. — Хакс показал ему телефон.

— Ладно. — Бен отправился по накатанному маршруту. — Потом поговорим.

Хакс выключил телефон и оставил его в машине. Войдя в склад, он сказал:

— Отец требует конкретных сведений. Угрожает, что отправит меня в академию раньше назначенного срока.

— Но я не могу раскрыть местонахождение «Крылатого Солнца». — Бен протянул Хаксу какое-то украшение.

— Ого, красота! — Хакс рассматривал стальной кулон на цепочке: меч со звездой в обрамлении крыльев. — Спасибо. Это прекрасно.

— У меня такой же. — Бен показал ему свой кулон. — Нравится?

— Очень.

— Это древний символ ангелов. Ты видел его в городе.

— Спасибо. — Хакс разделся. — Я могу… — Он замялся. — Хочу тебя сзади.

— Да, конечно. И, если надо, держись за крылья. Но не хватай сильно.

Хакс несмело взялся за крылья. Плечи были горячими, как и все тело. Хакс осязал пальцами напряженные мышцы под тонкой кожей и перьями. Он наклонился, вдыхая запах Бена, запоминая его на всю жизнь, запечатлевая на подсознательном уровне. 

— Вот бы сбежать на какой-нибудь остров. — Хакс вошел в Бена. — Чтобы никого вокруг.

— Что там делать?

— Жить. Заниматься сексом.

— А что насчет еды? — Бен повернул голову. — Я не могу долго без еды. Это от меня не зависит.

— Даже не знаю. — Хакс размеренно двигался, наслаждаясь горячим телом Бена. — Я все время боюсь, что мы расстанемся. Что станем чужими друг другу. Что ты будешь ненавидеть меня, или я — тебя.

— Я этого не допущу, — ответил Бен, прогибаясь в пояснице. — Я готов ради тебя на все, даже на предательство своего народа. Давай сбежим из этого мира. Я зафрахтую яхту, загружу ее всем необходимым. Лучше жить недолго, но не порознь.

— Ты серьезно? — Хакс едва не кончил, но сдержался. — Боже мой, как хорошо, я тебя люблю.

— Возьми меня жестко, — попросил Бен. — Я хочу всегда быть с тобой.

Хаксу казалось, что он кончает целую вечность, настолько острыми были ощущения. Отдышавшись, он сказал:

— Подожди. Останься в таком положении.

Хакс устроился между ног Бена, позволяя ему трахать себя в рот.

— Это было великолепно. — Он слизал со своих губ сперму. — Отправимся сегодня?

— Да, сегодня, — отозвался Бен. — Я заеду домой. Встретимся на том же месте, не опаздывай.

***

Хакс вернулся домой, намереваясь взять накопленные деньги и убраться из города, как договорился с Беном. Он как раз собирал вещи, когда в комнату вошел отец с очередными претензиями. Хакс намеревался ответить как можно более резко. Он повернулся к отцу и не успел ничего сделать, как получил удар по голове.

Следующее, что увидел Хакс, была ограда дома Органа-Соло. Прожекторы, установленные на крыше грузовиков ярко освещали трупы, разбросанные в траве. 

Хакса поддерживали под руки двое человек. Спотыкаясь, он подошел к телам. Под головой Уильяма расплывались кровь и мозги. Хакс переводил взгляд с тела на тело. Он боялся увидеть Бена среди убитых.

Бен стоял, прижимаясь к ограде. Его лицо и одежда были забрызганы кровью. Он держал в руке бесполезный меч.

— Армитаж! — закричал Бен. — Предатель!

— Это не я, — сказал Хакс. — Это не я. Ты понимаешь? Я ни при чем!

Хакса связали по рукам и ногам и затолкали в грузовик. Грузовик тронулся с места. Хакс не представлял, куда его везут, перед глазами стояла картина массового убийства. Хакс ненавидел весь белый свет, а себя — больше всего. 

Он знал, что навсегда потерял Бена.

***

— Слушай меня, выродок! — Генерал Хакс кричал на сына, отвешивая пощечины. — Сейчас ты вернешься в академию. И не вздумай сбежать. — Он нашел в своем телефоне какие-то снимки и показал Хаксу. — Вот, смотри. Если будешь своевольничать, я прикажу его убить. Все зависит от тебя.

Хакс не смел отвернуться или вытереть кровь из разбитого носа.

— Ты понял? Понял? Хватит меня позорить! Хватит позорить людей, ангельская подстилка! Будешь вести себя правильно, я отпущу этого ангела. Ты все понял?

— Да, сэр. — Хакс еле видел сквозь слезы экран телефона. — Я все понял.

***

_Два года назад_

— Как идут разработки? — Генерал Хакс, одетый в защитный костюм, смотрел сквозь стекло на лабораторию.

— Успех почти достигнут, — поспешно ответил руководитель проекта. — На следующей неделе приступим к испытаниям на подопытных образцах.

— Вам доставили образцы, — утвердительно сказал генерал. — Но не забывайте, что мы не можем постоянно похищать ангелов для испытаний. Это вызовет подозрения. Но у меня есть для вас хорошая новость. Поставка образцов для проверки на людях будет бесперебойной. Жизнь людей в приоритете.


	3. Глава 3

Война между ангелами и людьми длилась ровно сутки. Организации бросили в бой своих воспитанников, и не у всех было огнестрельное оружие. Импровизированные поля боев в городах были залиты кровью и завалены трупами. Многие ангелы оказались не готовы к сопротивлению, их убивали в домах и на улицах.

Правительство ввело в города смешанные войска, чтобы навести порядок. Солдаты расстреливали всех, кто держал в руках оружие.

Конфликт был подавлен. Обе стороны после бурных дебатов пришли к выводу, что стоит разделить города и возвести стены между ангелами и людьми.

В стенах были устроены пропускные пункты, охранявшиеся с двух сторон. Экономика, сильно пошатнувшаяся в результате кровавых разборок, с трудом пришла в подобие нормы. Все отношения между ангелами и людьми решались по телефону, интернету или при посредничестве переговорщиков.

В воздухе носилась идея полного разделения страны. Многие к ней склонялись, видя в разделении спасение.

***

После расставания с Беном Хакс постоянно занимался тем, что кого-то изображал. В военной академии Хакс играл роль чрезвычайно одаренного курсанта, тратя почти все время на учебу. В свободные часы он притворялся страстным любовником, часто меняя увлечения, но при этом занимался сексом лишь для того, чтобы получить разрядку.

Как-то в телефонном разговоре с отцом Хакс прямым текстом спросил о Бене. Генерал помолчал и ответил: «Армитаж, ты выполнил мой приказ. Я выполнил свое обещание. Ангел вернулся к своему народу. Это все, что тебе нужно знать. Но советую не пытаться наладить с ним отношения — ангелы убивают всех людей, попадающих на территорию их сектора. Забудь о Бене, он потерян для тебя навсегда. Ты предал его, если бы не ты, его семья смогла бы сбежать. Ты участвовал в их убийстве».

Хакс не мог не признать правоту отца.

После окончания обучения он не вернулся в Нью-Йорк, избрав работу военного инструктора в Ираке. Хакс убедил себя, что так будет лучше. Он балансировал на грани нервного срыва, стараясь постоянно чем-то заниматься и не вспоминать о Бене. Постепенно Хакс успокоился. Все считали его уравновешенным человеком, трезво мыслящим в самых опасных ситуациях.

Хакс был вынужден оставить службу из-за травмы и все-таки вернулся в Нью-Йорк. С собой он прихватил крохотный подарок для отца.

Генерал Хакс скончался после пятидневной непонятной болезни, которая истощила его до состояния скелета. Хакс убедительно изображал скорбящего сына, принимая соболезнования у гроба, накрытого флагом.

После смерти отца ему предложили работу переговорщика в делегации людей. Хакс согласился. Он пожалел о своем согласии, увидев ангелов. В первые минуты Хакс не мог произнести ни слова, слезы душили его, он хотел спросить о Бене. И лишь многолетняя выдержка заставила Хакса начать переговоры.

После второй встречи с ангелами он купил бутылку бурбона. С того времени Хакс пристрастился к алкоголю, считая, что контролирует процесс. Ему казалось, что выпивка помогает справиться с вернувшейся душевной болью. Опьянев, Хакс разговаривал с Беном и мечтал о встрече. Он представлял, как в составе делегации ангелов появится Бен. Наверное, он врежет Хаксу под дых, поднимет свои крылья, будет смотреть с насмешкой, но потом Хакс убедит Бена в своей невиновности. 

«Я не виноват, Бен. — Хакс размазывал пьяные слезы по щекам. — Понимаешь, в чем дело. Мой проклятый отец подслушал наш разговор. Он узнал о тайной калитке, я не виноват в этом. Прости, если сможешь».

Он чувствовал прикосновения твердых маховых перьев, от которых пахло муравьями. Слышал стук сердца под горячей кожей, ощущал движения мышц, управляющих крыльями. 

Просыпаясь, Хакс жалел, что выбросил яд.

***

Хакс в последний раз посмотрел в зеркало, чтобы убедиться в своем безупречном виде. Осталось принять как можно более надменное выражение лица, которое не изменялось на всем протяжении переговоров. Хакс провел пальцами по груди: под рубашкой прощупывался стальной кулон с символом ангелов.

Он был напоминанием о несбывшихся мечтах, надеждах и потерянной любви.

Хакс сам водил свою машину, не пользуясь услугами шофера по найму. Он максимально сокращал взаимодействие с людьми, давно прослыв социопатом. Хакс знал, как его называют, но это его никак не задевало. Он был рад, что к нему не проявляли никакого интереса, кроме профессионального.

Переговоры должны были состояться на нейтральной полосе между стенами, разделяющими сектора ангелов и людей. 

Хакс внимательно всматривался в ангелов, по очереди занимающих свои места. Он прочитал имена на табличках, выставленных на длинном столе. Все ангелы были с мечами, хотя люди неоднократно требовали разоружаться перед переговорами. Ангелы делали вид, что не понимают, о чем идет речь. Хакс знал, что кроме мечей у ангелов имелись пистолеты и ножи.

— Итак, господа, тема нашего обсуждения — защита воздушного пространства. — Сегодня Хакс вел заседание. — Возникли претензии из-за полетов наших вертолетов над сектором ангелов.

— Претензии? — хмыкнул пожилой ангел по имени Люк Скайуокер. Его коричневые крылья отливали багрянцем. — Ультиматум, если называть вещи своими именами. Мы будем сбивать все, что появится в нашем небе. Без предупреждения.

— Небо — общее, — встрял советник Смит, за что получил строгий взгляд Хакса. — Извините.

— Мы постараемся предотвращать несанкционированные полеты, — сказал Хакс.

— Никаких полетов, — заявил Скайуокер. — Абсолютно никаких.

— Но для этого придется изменить трассы самолетов, — не унимался Смит. — Это экономически невыгодно.

— Нас не волнует ваша экономика. — Скайуокер ухмыльнулся, и Хакс внутренне содрогнулся. Он узнал в этой ухмылке Бена. — У нас свое государство, как и хотели люди.

Переговоры приняли опасный оборот.

— Хорошо. — Хакс жестом приказал Смиту замолчать. — Вы правы, вас не должна волновать наша экономика. Но позвольте заметить, что мы по-прежнему живем в Соединенных Штатах Америки, поэтому экономика страны общая, нравится нам это или нет. Речь не об этом. Если вы будете сбивать авиатранспорт, начнется новая война.

— Мы уже не те глупые куры, — ухмылка Скайуокера превратилась в оскал, — которых вы резали на наших улицах. У нас есть оружие в каждом доме и регулярная армия. Мы, как и вы, на осадном положении. 

— И кто до этого довел? — спросил очередной участник переговоров со стороны людей. 

— В самом деле, кто довел? — Скайуокер откинулся на спинку стула. Сложенные крылья поднялись вверх. Хакс знал, что таким образом ангелы демонстрируют свое превосходство друг над другом. Кто выше поднял, тот и победил. — Семья моей сестры была убита, мой племянник лишился крыльев и оказался вне общества.

— Неподходящее время для старых обид. 

Хаксу не надо было поворачиваться, чтобы определить, кто, как всегда, такой болтливый. Советник Смит, представитель ФБР, раздражал его до зубовного скрежета. Этот человек был темной лошадкой. На любых переговорах он постоянно провоцировал скандалы, но почему-то его не исключали из состава делегации.

— Старые обиды? — Крылья Скайуокера раскрылись, нависая над столом. Ангелы, сидящие рядом, отклонились в стороны. — Вы говорите об обидах, словно речь идет о разбитой тарелке.

— Я подам прошение об изменении воздушных трасс, — сказал Хакс. — И прошу прощения за поведение моего сотрудника.

— Капитан Хакс. — Скайуокер сложил крылья и опустил их как можно ниже. — Я бы хотел, чтобы вас не было в составе делегации. Я не хочу видеть вас за этим столом. 

Остальные ангелы молчали. Хакс вежливо улыбнулся.

— Должна быть веская причина для вашего требования. 

— Переговоры окончены. — Люк провел рукой над столом, словно сметал невидимую преграду. — Мы даем неделю на изменение трасс, после этого будем сбивать ваши самолеты.

Ангелы встали, щелкнув крыльями, по залу пронесся порыв ветра. Делегации покидали зал совещаний через разные выходы.

Хакс задержался и, догнав Скайуокера, спросил:

— Вы — дядя Бена? Я знаю этот клеймор, он принадлежал Бену.

— Прежний Бен умер. — Скайуокер смотрел на Хакса с ненавистью. — Его больше нет.

— Мне жаль. — Хакс стиснул кулаки. — Мне искренне жаль.

— Ты виноват в том, что их убили, предатель. — Скайуокер толкнул Хакса в грудь навершием клеймора. — Если бы я мог, то отрубил бы твою голову и принес своему племяннику.

Хакс не мог сдвинуться с места, глядя вслед ангелу. В ушах звучало: «Бен умер».

— Старый знакомый? — спросил Смит. Хакс одернул его рубашку и ответил:

— Приведите себя в порядок. Непозволительная расхлябанность. Вы представитель человечества, а выглядите как бездомный.

У Смита отвисла челюсть. Он забормотал что-то в свое оправдание, но Хакс не собирался его слушать.

Хакс написал рапорт о переговорах и отослал прошение об изменении воздушных трасс в Комитет по сотрудничеству с ангелами. Он сомневался, что кто-нибудь прислушается к его предложению. По пути домой Хакс, как обычно, купил бутылку бурбона.

Его квартира находилась в Лондон-террас-апартментс, и в ней почти не было мебели. Хакс придерживался аскетизма ангелов. Он заботился о своем внешнем виде, но все остальное его не волновало.

Войдя в квартиру, Хакс с облегчением расстегнул пиджак и снял туфли. За годы службы он почти сросся с формой, но правительство требовало не нагнетать обстановку, появляясь на переговорах в военной форме. Хакс был вынужден сменить ее на костюм. Но он сохранил армейскую выправку, поэтому выглядел белой вороной среди членов делегации людей. 

Он переоделся в футболку и джинсы и пошел в спальню, прихватив стакан и бутылку. Хакс понимал, что долго не протянет на диете из алкоголя, но он и не собирался жить до старости.

Бену отрезали крылья, и он умер. 

Хакс сделал большой глоток бурбона. Он знал, что легче не станет, но надеялся, что в пьяном состоянии выйдет в окно.

«Жалкий трус».

Хакс пил без остановки. Он почти не пьянел, настроение, и без того плохое, окончательно испортилось. Хакс бережно сжимал в ладони кулон, сняв его с шеи.

«Старый ангел сказал: прежний Бен умер. Значит, он жив».

— А ты проверь, — глумливо сказал фантомный Бен. — Иди и проверь, ты, трусливая обезьяна.

— Нет, я не трус, — ответил Хакс. — Ты лжешь, я способен на многое.

— Ты сбежал в Ирак. Сбежал от себя, от меня. Ну и как, бегство помогло?

— Да пошел ты.

Зазвонил телефон. Хакс постарался говорить как можно более внятно:

— Капитан Хакс слушает.

— Хакс, это что за дерьмо вы нам прислали?! — Такой тон позволял себе только секретарь председателя Комитета по работе с ангелами, господин Рой. Хакс снова отпил прямо из бутылки. — Изменение воздушных трасс? Да вы совсем ум потеряли? Распустили вас там! Уволю всех! Без выходного пособия! Пойдете унитазы мыть в общественных туалетах!

— Ангелы предупредили, что дают неделю на изменение трасс. Потом будут сбивать все, что пролетит в небе над их сектором. — Хакс сделал еще глоток.

— Конченые пернатые ублюдки! — ревел секретарь. Хакс представил, как трясутся три подбородка секретаря, как колышется пышное тело на слишком маленьком стуле. — Что они о себе возомнили? Ни черта они не получат! Пусть скажут спасибо за то, что мы их всех не перебили!

— Секретарь Рой, залезьте на стену и кричите оттуда на ангелов, — посоветовал Хакс. — На меня не надо рот разевать, я и не таких видал, как вы. Штабные прихлебатели.

— Что? Что? — кудахтал Рой. — Капитан Хакс, вы занимаете свою должность исключительно благодаря заслугам вашего покойного отца. Но я без малейшего промедления найду нового специалиста, который будет более ответственным, чем вы!

— Ну а мне-то что до этого? — Хакс откровенно насмехался над секретарем. — Я не боюсь вас. Хотите меня уволить? Валяйте. Мне наплевать на вас, на людей и на весь этот сраный мир. Чтоб вы все сдохли мучительной смертью. Хм, и я заодно с вами со всеми.

Он швырнул телефон в стену и продолжил пить, разговаривая с Беном. И постепенно у Хакса созрел безумный план.

Хакс знал расположение постов и план нейтральной зоны. Под зоной находились заброшенные коммуникации, которые раньше были частью городских коммуникаций. Во время раздела города были разделены водопроводы и канализация.

Хакс принял холодный душ, чтобы протрезветь. Он сходил в банк и снял все деньги. Хакс купил мощный фонарь, немного продуктов, воду, проверил пистолет и положил в сумку два запасных магазина. Он задумал пройти под нейтральной зоной и попасть в сектор ангелов. Для этого Хакс начертил маршрут, пользуясь картами городских подземелий. 

Он нашел эти карты в кабинете отца. Мать отказалась входить в кабинет, равно как и общаться с сыном. Поэтому Хакс с чистой совестью перерыл вещи и бумаги генерала и случайно нашел папку с картами города.

«Если бы папашка знал, для чего я использую его бумаги. — Хакс показал средний палец в сторону окна. — Я бы воскресил тебя, урод, и убил бы во второй раз».

Прикончив вторую бутылку и пообещав Бену найти его, Хакс глубокой ночью дошел до ближайшего к стене квартала. Он дождался, пока пройдет патруль, в переулке открыл канализационный люк и спустился по шатким скобам, не забыв вернуть люк на место.

Жутко воняло отходами, Хакс закашлялся, подавляя рвотный рефлекс. Он надел респиратор и включил фонарь. Лучи света освещали ржавые трубы, оборванные провода на стенах, кучи мусора и разбегающихся крыс. Хакс не заботился о тишине, все равно на поверхности его никто не слышал. 

Он бодро шагал, пиная мусор и грызунов, не успевших увернуться. К тому моменту, когда Хакс добрался до нейтральной зоны, он был совершенно трезвым.

«Я идиот».

Фонарь осветил решетку, загораживающую дорогу. Хакс поморгал, соображая, что делать дальше. По уму стоило вернуться и принести что-то вроде кусачек, чтобы сломать решетку. Хакс не собирался возвращаться. Он осмотрел прутья и обнаружил, что они основательно проржавели. Хакс расшатал решетку и надавил на нее плечом. Он не удержался на ногах, когда прутья лопнули, и упал прямо в грязь.

— Я в самом деле идиот, — провозгласил Хакс, увидев, что левое плечо насквозь проткнули два прута, разорвав мышцы и кожу. — Надо было взять бурбон.

Хакс промыл рану водой, которую прихватил с собой. Перевязав плечо полоской материи, оторванной от футболки, он продолжил путь, ориентируясь по карте и по полустертым указателям на стенах.

Он снова наткнулся на преграду. Хакс мог действовать только одной рукой, но вывернул и эту решетку, после чего оказался под сектором ангелов. Главной задачей было подняться на поверхность где-нибудь в глухом углу, чтобы его не заметили. 

Хакс приподнял первый попавшийся люк и осмотрелся.

«Вот черт!»

Он поспешно опустил люк, стараясь не греметь, и спрыгнул на пол. Еще немного, и его бы засек патруль ангелов. Рукав промок от крови, рана горела от боли, и Хакс снова обозвал себя идиотом.

Он прошел немного вперед и опять проверил, куда попал. Люк открывался в переулке. Вздохнув с облегчением, Хакс выбрался из подземелья и, стараясь не поднимать шум, задвинул люк. Он потратил несколько минут, чтобы понять, где находится.

Отсюда было далековато до особняка Бена, к тому же Хакс не был уверен, что Бен там живет. До Хакса вдруг дошло, что это была заведомо провальная затея. Он оказался в секторе ангелов, которые испытывали к людям вполне оправданную лютую ненависть. Кроме того, старый Скайуокер мог не лгать, и Бен действительно мог умереть. 

«Тогда к кому я иду?» 

Хакс достал из рюкзака вторую карту и начертил наземный путь, чтобы добраться к особняку семьи Органа-Соло. Он выбирал самые заброшенные закоулки.

Но одно дело водить карандашом по карте, и совсем другое — идти по городу, жители которого враждебно настроены к людям. Хакс, морщась от головной боли из-за похмелья и от боли в руке, взял карту подземных коммуникаций и прочертил путь к особняку.

Он спустился в подземелье и почти уверенно двинулся по маршруту.

Рука болела все сильнее, и Хакс был вынужден устроить привал. Он перекусил крекерами, и побрел дальше. Хакс шел неуверенно, в результате споткнулся и упал, ударившись раненым плечом о стену. Боль заставила Хакса вскрикнуть, он зажал рот ладонью. Над головой раздались тяжелые шаги, очевидно, прошел патруль.

Хакс добрался до нужной точки почти на рассвете. Он выглянул из люка и увидел знакомую ограду. Хакс выбрался на поверхность, понимая, что смертельно рискует. 

Ворота были открыты, во дворе стояло пять внедорожников и два фургона. На месте цветников и фруктового сада находились вытоптанные площадки. Хакс, стараясь оставаться незаметным, что было крайне наивно, добрался до дома и повернул ручку двери.

Дверь была не заперта, и Хакс попал в дом. Пахло мятным чаем и лимоном. Хакс, заранее приготовившись к расправе, прошел по коридору. Дверь в комнату Бена была не заперта, так же как и входная.

— Что тебе надо, Армитаж? — прозвучал голос Бена. Включился свет, и Хакс увидел Бена, одетого в черную галабею.

Бен изменился. Он выглядел угрюмым, на лице застыло выражение недовольства, глаза потускнели и смотрели без всякого доверия, а правую щеку пересекал глубокий шрам, спускающийся на шею и уходящий под ворот галабеи. Волосы стали намного короче, в них появилась седина.

И у него не было крыльев.

— Я смотрел, как ты крадешься по двору. — Бен сделал шаг назад. — Зачем ты явился?

— Хочу попросить прощения.

— От тебя воняет. — Бен не поворачивался к Хаксу спиной, продолжая пятиться к столу. — И куртка в крови.

— Я упал, когда проходил по подземелью.

— Подземелье?

— Да. Я добрался по старым коммуникациям под землей. Нашел карты в кабинете отца.

— Так старый генерал умер, — сказал Бен, и в его взгляде промелькнула радость.

Хакс не знал, что сделать. То ли упасть на колени и ползти к Бену, выпрашивая прощение. То ли уйти, и будь что будет.

— Бен.

— У меня другое имя. Кайло Рен. Так и называй. Бен умер вместе с крыльями.

Хакс придерживал раненую руку, боль ворочалась колючим шаром.

— Ты один?

— Нет. В доме поселились молодые ангелы, которым удалось пережить войну. Они тренируются, учатся владеть холодным и огнестрельным оружием. Иди в ванную, на тебя невозможно смотреть без отвращения. Ты же так любишь порядок.

Хакс не стал запираться в ванной. Он наспех принял душ и вымыл волосы. Кровь безостановочно вытекала из раны, капала на пол.

— Нужно перевязать рану. — Кайло принес аптечку. — На что напоролся?

Хакс был полностью раздет. Кайло старался не опускать взгляд.

— На ржавую решетку.

— В аптечке есть все нужное для обработки раны. 

— Перестань прятать спину, — попросил Хакс. — Я работал военным инструктором в Ираке, меня невозможно шокировать.

— Ты предатель, — с горечью сказал Кайло. — И не говори, что был жертвой.

— Ты прав. — Хакс не собирался ничего отрицать. — Я уйду, когда перевяжу рану. Выберусь тем же путем. Твой дядя утверждал, что ты умер, я ему не поверил.

— О. — Кайло смотрел на стальной кулон. — Ты не избавился от него.

— Нет. Это же твой подарок.

Кайло медленно повернулся.

На месте крыльев торчали культи, обтянутые бледной кожей, примерно в семь дюймов длиной. Хакс прикоснулся к ним.

— Я почти забыл, какой ты на ощупь.

— Ну вот, вспомнил. — Кайло дернулся. — Давай, очищай рану, а то заработаешь заражение.

Закончив с раной и переодеванием, Хакс вернулся в комнату. Кайло сменил галабею на джинсовую рубашку.

— Уже слишком поздно для бегства. — Кайло взглянул в окно, раздвинув планки жалюзи. — Ты не уйдешь незамеченным. Придется сидеть здесь. Я принесу завтрак. Если хочешь, то ложись на кровать. Извини, но я должен это надеть перед выходом.

— Что это? — Хакс смотрел округлившимися глазами на то, как Кайло пристроил крылья на культи и застегнул ремешки, обвивающие грудную клетку.

— Протезы. Никому не нравится видеть уродливые огрызки. — Кайло повел плечами. — И я лучше себя чувствую, не таким ущербным.

— Прости.

— Замолчи. Я не хочу тебя слушать. Сиди тихо, иначе ты снова меня подведешь.

После ухода Кайло Хакс лег на кровать и укрылся одеялом. Это было то же одеяло, под которым он спал одиннадцать лет назад. 

«Я бы отдал оставшиеся годы жизни, чтобы вернуться в то время».

Он проснулся и увидел поднос с тарелками. Завтрак давно остыл, но Хакс с жадностью его съел. Дверь была заперта на ключ.

Хакс надеялся, что Бен, то есть Кайло, не сдаст его своим сородичам. Дожидаясь Кайло, он немного поспал, потом осмотрел рану, края которой покраснели. Хакс не отказался бы от визита к врачу, но не в секторе ангелов. Рука болела не переставая.

В два часа дня Кайло принес обед.

— Есть свои преимущества в том, что в доме живет много ангелов. — Он снова закрыл дверь на ключ. — Никому нет дела до того, что мне вздумалось есть в комнате.

— И долго я буду тут сидеть?

— Ты рану проверил?

— Да. 

— Сегодня ночью проваливай на все четыре стороны. Чем ты занимался все эти годы? — Кайло ел не так быстро, как раньше, но Хакс все равно не поспевал за ним. 

— Закончил военную академию, потом работал инструктором в Ираке. А ты что делал? — спросил Хакс и прикусил язык.

— Сначала лечился, потом приходил в себя. Семью хоронил дядя, я не смог прийти на кладбище. — Кайло выронил чашку, развернулся и ударил Хакса, удерживая его одной рукой. 

— Ты имеешь на это право, — сказал Хакс в перерыве между ударами. Кайло бросил его на пол. 

— Почему ты меня предал? — спросил он, наклонившись. — Я доверил тебе тайну, а ты все разболтал. Из-за тебя моя семья не смогла спастись. Их всех убили прямо у меня на глазах. Я ничего не мог сделать. 

— Отец прослушивал наши разговоры посредством моего телефона. Я говорил тебе об этом. — Хакс вытер рукавом кровь с подбородка. Левый глаз стремительно заплывал, в ушах звенело, а шею сводила судорога.

— Я забыл о телефоне. — Кайло взял подносы. — Совсем забыл. Мне не надо было с тобой сближаться. Люди умеют разрушать, а не созидать.

Хакс умылся и заткнул ноздри ватой. Ему было плохо, кружилась голова, тошнило, все тело ломило от боли. Хакс поискал обезболивающее в аптечке и в шкафчике в ванной. Кайло не принимал никаких лекарств. Хакс снова лег на кровать.

Вечером Кайло появился с ужином.

— Вот черт. — Он виновато смотрел на Хакса. — Ужасно выглядишь.

— Ничего, отлежусь и уйду. 

— Я злился на тебя. — Кайло гладил Хакса по волосам. — Все эти годы я во снах вижу свою семью. Это невыносимо. 

— Отец оглушил меня и притащил к твоему дому. Потом пригрозил, что убьет тебя, показал снимок, на котором был ты, связанный, окровавленный. Я должен был навсегда забыть о тебе. Пришлось подчиниться. У меня не было выбора, ты должен это понять.

— Звучит как жалкое нытье. — Кайло скривил губы в усмешке. — Плакса. Неудачник.

— Неправда.

— Правда.

— А ты — амеба, бесхарактерный. На твоем месте я бы выдал человека на растерзание своим сородичам. Но ты не можешь такое провернуть.

— Опять хочешь получить по зубам? — поинтересовался Кайло. В дверь постучали.

— Кайло? — раздался женский голос. — Все хорошо?

— Да, Фрейя, все хорошо! — ответил Кайло. — Я сейчас! — И продолжил, обращаясь к Хаксу: — Придется выключить свет. 

Хакс был рад темноте. От света у него болели глаза. Но больше всего Хакса беспокоила воспалившаяся рана. Головная боль изводила Хакса, заставляя метаться по подушке. Он искал и не находил удобное положение.

Рана была горячей, из нее сочились сукровица и гной. Хакс сменил повязку, зная, что никакого толку от нее не будет, разве что не запачкает постель.

Кайло вернулся поздно ночью.

— Хочешь есть? — Он не зажег свет. — Или пить.

— Нет, — простонал Хакс. — Помоги мне дойти до канализационного люка за воротами. 

— Ты болен, избит. Тебе нельзя двигаться. — Кайло смочил полотенце холодной водой и приложил ко лбу Хакса. — Я достану антибиотики.

— Почему ты так ко мне относишься? — Хакс схватил его за руку. — Я враг, я и другие люди принесли смерть в твой мир. А ты обо мне заботишься. Знаешь, что бы сделал человек? Конечно же, знаешь.

— Я тебя люблю, потому и не выдам. — Кайло стоял у кровати, его глаза чуть мерцали, а в ночной полутьме фальшивые крылья были как настоящие. Хаксу показалось, что они шевельнулись. Он представил, что Кайло сейчас расправит крылья, и по комнате пролетит ветер. Хакс помнил, каковы перья на ощупь, какие они гладкие и теплые. 

— Помнишь, как мы хотели удрать на остров? — Кайло включил лампу на тумбочке и осмотрел рану Хакса. — До чего же сильное воспаление. Ты с ним не справишься, без врачебной помощи не обойдешься.

— Да, хотели. Наверное, уже бы загнулись от голода. — Хакс почти ничего не соображал от боли и лихорадки. — Я ненавижу людей. Ненавижу себя. Опять я ною.

Кайло снова намочил полотенце холодной водой.

— Ангелам пришлось обменять меня на две стратегически важные точки в городе. Люди присылали ангелам мои крылья по частям, а потом пообещали, что пришлют пальцы. Дядя настоял, чтобы обмен состоялся. Я лишился всего. Даже этот дом мне не принадлежит, я передал его в городскую собственность. Мне разрешают жить здесь, платят какие-то гроши в виде пособия. Я почти не бываю в городе.

— Но у тебя есть… протезы.

— Ангелы всегда отличат настоящие крылья от подделки. Перья взяли из моих крыльев. Мне неоднократно объяснили, что я виноват перед своим народом. Потому что связался с человеком. Потому что мой отец был полукровкой, а мать пыталась договориться с людьми. Потому что погибли почти все дети. Нас осталось мало. Мой дядя приказал мне не высовываться. Он, по-моему, переживает, но все равно недоволен. Ты такой горячий, тебе нужно к врачу.

— Да какой там врач, — вяло возразил Хакс. — Вернусь домой, пойду в больницу.

— Ты умрешь от заражения. — Кайло встал. — Еще через час все окончательно улягутся, и я помогу тебе уйти.

— Мне жаль, что все так получилось. Бен, если бы я мог представить такое, я бы никогда не навязался тебе в друзья.

— Мы два гребаных одиночества, Хакс. Мы вцепились друг в друга от отчаяния. Я вернусь, подожди немного.

Тихо закрылась дверь, в замке повернулся ключ. Хакс прижимал к голове уже нагревшееся полотенце. В висках стучала кровь, губы и язык пересохли.

Хаксу мерещилось, что он провел в этой комнате много часов, может, даже суток.

Вспыхнул свет, заставив Хакса зажмуриться. С него сдернули одеяло.

— Вот! Здесь человек! Я же сказал, что у Рена кто-то живет! — заорал ангел с желтыми крыльями. — Мерзкий, грязный человечишко! Уродливая обезьяна!

В комнату, как по команде, набились ангелы. Они кричали на Хакса, обзывали его и угрожали убить.

— Что вы тут делаете? — Кайло, не церемонясь, раздавал тычки направо и налево, чтобы расчистить себе путь. — Торгрим, кто разрешал входить в мою комнату?

— Дом принадлежит городу, ты здесь никто! — нагло ответил Торгрим. — Живешь тут из уважения к твоему дяде.

— Этот человек мой. — Кайло будто не заметил оскорблений. — Он пришел ко мне.

— Что это у тебя? — Торгрим выхватил из рук Кайло коробку. — Ты задумал потратить лекарство на обезьяну?

Кайло отобрал у него коробку.

— Кайло Рен, ты будешь изгнан из города и навсегда исключен из памяти нашего народа. — Девушка с черными крыльями перерезала ремни на протезах и сорвала крылья со спины Кайло. — Ты не стоил того обмена, который устроили люди.

— Не тебе решать, Раннвейг. — Кайло оттолкнул ее. — Твой голос не учтут на голосовании совета.

Хакс пытался понять, о чем спорят ангелы, но едва он напрягал слух, как голову словно сжимал огненный обруч.

— Я отвезу Хакса к ближайшему пропускному пункту.

— Хакс? — Торгрим всмотрелся в человека. — Точно! Это сын того самого генерала Хакса, который возглавлял организацию «Первый Порядок»! У нас есть ценный заложник!

— Не время играть в войну, — предупредил Кайло. — Я никого из вас не убью, но не позволю причинить вред этому человеку. Если с ним что-нибудь случится, я больше не буду выполнять свою работу.

Ангелы переглянулись и по одному покинули комнату.

— Я нашел антибиотики. — Кайло закрыл дверь на ключ. — Сейчас сделаю тебе укол. Должно стать легче, а может и нет. Я не особо разбираюсь в медицине и уколы никогда не делал. К тому же это лекарство для ангелов.

Хакс стоически перенес процедуру лечения. Измученный, он забылся сном.


	4. Глава 4

_Десять лет назад_

— Что там? — раздраженно спросил генерал Хакс, открывая сообщение. — Снова отказ? Кажется, эти пернатые придурки нас недооценивают.

Губернатор штата, господин Ачебе, до того нервничал, что не мог спокойно стоять на месте. Он переходил от двери к окну и обратно, пока генерал не прикрикнул на него:

— Да сядьте вы, сколько можно бегать?

— Я не хочу в этом участвовать.

— Придется. Отступать некуда. Если ангелы не отдадут эти две точки, то накроют из «стингеров» Манхэттен и Бронкс. Поэтому если у вас есть хотя бы крупица здравого разума, то идите и делайте то, что надо.

— Но почему я? — Губернатор с ужасом взглянул на круглый серебряный поднос, покрытый бурыми пятнами. — Не хочу. 

— Мы все в этом увязли, господин Ачебе. Ваша очередь резать аргумент в споре с ангелами. — Генерал закричал: — Быстро! Пошел! 

Губернатор едва ли не подпрыгнул. Он схватил поднос, ножницы и, бормоча что-то себе под нос, открыл дверь, ведущую в подвал.

Ангел был связан и лежал на полу. Сломанные черные крылья беспомощно распластались вдоль его тела. От них уже отрезали часть, раны прижгли зажигалкой, на этом вся обработка закончилась.

— Прости, — негромко произнес губернатор. — Так надо.

Он чувствовал жар, исходящий от ангела, запах пыльных перьев, зловоние гниющих ран. Губернатор с брезгливостью взял крыло и поднес ножницы к плечу.

— Вот черт. — Он опустил руку. — Не могу. 

Губернатор присел на корточки и убрал волосы с лица ангела.

— Потерпи немного, ладно? — Он участливо погладил ангела по голове. — Совсем немного потерпи. Скоро все закончится.

Но почти сразу губернатор пронзительно закричал, когда ангел изловчился и впился зубами ему в руку. Захрустели кости, губернатор задергался, пытаясь освободиться. Он бил ангела ножницами, пока тот не разжал челюсти.

Губернатор замотал рваную рану на ребре ладони грязным носовым платком.

— Не хочешь по-хорошему, — сказал он. — Будет по-плохому.

Губернатор перерезал плечевую кость чуть выше сустава, потом вытащил из заднего кармана брюк флягу с бурбоном.

— Говорят, ангелы не переносят алкоголь. — Он повернул ангела на спину и влил ему в рот бурбон. — Желаю приятно провести время.

Губернатор со злорадством смотрел на ангела, который задыхался и безрезультатно пытался лечь на бок, чтобы не давить на крылья. 

— Попроси о помощи, — сказал губернатор. — И я тебе помогу.

Ангел затих, глаза закатились, он больше не двигался. Губернатор немного струхнул, испугавшись, что убил заложника. Он приложил пальцы к шее ангела, отыскивая пульс.

— Живой, — выдохнул губернатор.

Генерал с кислой усмешкой покосился на губернатора.

— Вы там что, сражались с дюжиной крылатых? — спросил он. Губернатор со стуком поставил на стол поднос с отрезанным крылом и показал генералу свою руку.

— Обратитесь к врачам, — посоветовал генерал. — Иначе заработаете гангрену, мало ли какая зараза на зубах этой курицы. И хватит рожи корчить, отправьте крыло через стену. 

***

_Восемь лет назад_

Кайло стоял у стены большой комнаты, держа в руке длинный нож. Гулко колотилось сердце, казалось, что все вокруг слышат этот стук. Но это было не так. Кайло был один в этой комнате. В каменном полу чернели дырки стоков, из узких окон под самым потолком струился тусклый свет заката.

В коридоре раздались шаги, вскоре в комнату втолкнули ангела со связанными руками. Дверь закрылась.

— Ты не должен это делать, — только и успел проговорить ангел. Кайло схватил его за волосы, заставляя отклонить голову назад, и с силой провел лезвием ножа по горлу. Он удерживал ангела, пока кровь вытекала толчками из перерезанных сосудов. Потом разжал руки, тело грузно осело в лужу крови.

Кайло вытер нож об одежду ангела и постучал в дверь. Двое охранников отвернулись, когда он прошел мимо них.

***

_Наши дни_

Рой, секретарь председателя Комитета по сотрудничеству с ангелами, чуть не получил инсульт, когда ему доложили, что тяжелораненый капитан Армитаж Хакс был доставлен ангелом на пропускной пункт.

Секретаря ненавязчиво попросили побеседовать с Хаксом и выяснить, как тот попал в сектор ангелов. Рой сначала попробовал отнекаться, но человек с другого конца провода намекнул на увольнение. Делать было нечего, пришлось ехать.

У дверей палаты стояли двое полицейских. Они пропустили Роя в палату, предварительно обыскав.

— Объясните, каким смерчем вас занесло в сектор ангелов? — Рой был похож на медузу, под шелковой рубашкой шевелились слои жира. 

Хакс безразлично глянул на него и закрыл глаза.

— Допрос не в твоей компетенции, Рой, иди к черту.

— Капитан, вы обязаны объяснить. Или вас отдадут под трибунал.

— Рой, отвали, — сказал Хакс. — Я хочу спать и буду спать. И, если у тебя память дырявая: я был комиссован из рядов армии. 

— Как вы оказались у ангелов? — не отставал Рой.

— Меня забросило к ним ураганом, как Дороти в страну Оз.

— Вы издеваетесь?

— Ты чертовски догадлив. — Хакс ухмыльнулся, копируя ухмылку Бена. — Уйди, я устал. Все допросы оставим на потом. Ко мне уже приходили полицейские и фэбээровцы, но я больной и несчастный человек.

— Начато расследование. Мы докопаемся до истины.

— Это так важно? — Хакс вдруг уселся на кровати, заставив Роя охнуть от неожиданности. — Заколебали расспросами.

— Да, важно. Речь идет о жизни и смерти людей. Ведь если вы попали к ангелам, то и они могут проникнуть на нашу территорию. Они устроят геноцид.

— Десять лет назад люди устроили массовое убийство ангелов, — напомнил Хакс. — Ладно, тебя все равно не прошибешь. Так и быть, скажу, как попал на ту сторону. Все равно не смогу отвертеться. Но у меня есть требования.

— Условия?

— Да. Где мой рюкзак?

— Ваши вещи у ФБР.

— Сначала отдай мой рюкзак, и, если оттуда пропал хоть один доллар, я ничего не расскажу. Если затеешь допрос с наркотиками, то я успею покончить с собой. — Хакс говорил четко и громко. Ему даже стало жалко секретаря, который то бледнел, то краснел.

— А потом что?

— Рюкзак будет первым требованием. Потом поговорим.

Рой оказался довольно проворным для своего веса. Он вернулся через полчаса и принес рюкзак. Хакс немедленно пересчитал деньги.

— Так, все на месте. Теперь привези одежду из моей квартиры. И не костюм, а что попроще. Футболка, джинсы, свитер, куртка.

— Сразу бы сказал. — Рой позвонил кому-то. — За шмотками я не пойду.

— Подожди в коридоре, смотреть на тебя тошно, — сказал Хакс после того, как принесли одежду.

— Вы блефуете, не так ли? — спросил Рой. — Нет никакой тайны?

— Тайна есть. В любом случае, пока не будут выполнены мои требования, никто ничего не узнает.

Рой вышел из палаты. 

Хакс переоделся. Он чувствовал себя слабым после перенесенной инфекции, рана только начала заживать. Но Хакс не собирался прохлаждаться на больничной койке. Он боялся, что ангелы убили Кайло.

— Заходи! — крикнул он.

— Много требований? — Рой, тяжело дыша, опустился на кровать.

— Транспорт с заполненным баком, без жучков и прочей шпионской фигни.

— Будет, но не сразу.

— Так, никаких переговоров! — с порога заявил Смит, едва ли не ногой открывая дверь. — Меня уполномочили заявить, что вы, капитан Хакс, обязаны показать путь, которым попали к ангелам. Хватит валандаться, пора отвечать.

Хакс от души обругал Смита и пообещал выбросить его в окно.

— Это второй этаж.

— Ничего, перед этим я вас придушу. — Хакс ощущал невероятный подъем духа. — Так, где машина? Внедорожник побольше.

Смит стоял с похоронным видом и без устали отправлял сообщения.

— Машина на стоянке, — сказал он. — Что еще?

— Десять лет назад, когда была война с ангелами, мой отец взял в плен сына сенатора Органы-Соло. — Хакс закинул рюкзак на плечо. — Я хочу знать, кто тогда шантажировал ангелов, присылая им куски крыльев. Мне нужен список уродов, которые кромсали живое существо.

Смит уставился на экран смартфона, читая сообщение.

— Это секретная информация.

— Я знаю, что в этом участвовал мой отец, но он мертв. Кто приложил руку к шантажу? — Хакс надвигался на Смита. — Я вышибу тебе мозги, скотина, а перед этим заставлю съесть твой же язык.

— Не запугивай меня, — бесстрашно ответил Смит. — Я не из пугливых, поверь. Психованных военных повидал больше, чем ты подрочил за свою жизнь.

— Да, я психованный военный, поэтому не дразни меня. 

— Пожалуй, я выйду, — сказал Рой.

— Это в ваших интересах, господин секретарь. — Смит кивнул. — То, что прозвучит сейчас, не для ваших ушей.

Дождавшись, когда Рой закроет за собой дверь, Смит показал Хаксу новое сообщение.

— Но это… — Хакс с недоверием посмотрел на Смита. — Это губернатор штата. 

— Обойдемся без имен. Он лично передавал крылья ангелам, в обстановке строгой секретности. Ангелы потеряли возможность контролировать город, и наши военные, находясь в стратегических точках, могут уничтожить половину сектора ангелов. А хотел бы ты узнать, кто был с той стороны? Кто торговался, не соглашался? У меня есть этот список. Но сначала скажи, как ты попал к ангелам?

Хакс вспомнил, что в рюкзаке не было карт, скорее всего, их забрал Кайло.

— Мне все равно ничего не светит. — Он был вынужден сесть на стул. — Голова идет кругом. Слушай, Смит, а ты ведь не рядовой советник ФБР.

— Нет, не рядовой. Я следил за тобой, ты неблагонадежный. У тебя была интимная связь с ангелом, были взаимные чувства.

Хакс взглянул на Смита, но, похоже, тот и не думал насмехаться.

— Перестань строить из себя крутого, капитан. Мой тебе совет — расскажи, как попал к ангелам, и я выполню твои требования. Уверен, что ты не попросишь луну с неба.

— Я попрошу, чтобы отдали моего ангела.

— Кайло Рена, что ли? Легко, поверь. Ангелы с радостью от него избавятся. Знаешь, для чего они его держат? Он выполняет роль палача, казнит тех, кто сотрудничал с людьми. Убивает людей, которые попадают в сектор ангелов. Ты же знаешь, что ангелы ненавидят убивать. Поэтому Кайло Рен для них своего рода пятно на репутации всей расы. Они его отдадут.

Хакс помотал головой.

— Никто не заслуживает того, чтобы жить, — сказал он. — Покажи список ангелов. Это последнее условие.

— Ладно, посмотрим, чего стоит твое слово, капитан. Смотри. Имена и краткая история переговоров.

Хакс постарался запомнить текст.

— Я жду. — Смит убрал смартфон. — Ах да, Кайло Рен. Сейчас. — Он отправил очередное сообщение. — Говори, как ты попал в сектор ангелов.

— Через канализацию. Дай карту городских коммуникаций.

Хакс начертил маршрут.

— Путь заканчивается под второй стеной. И все?

— И все.

— Боишься, что мы пройдем в центр сектора ангелов? — Смит холодно смотрел на Хакса. — Тебе нехорошо.

— Да. Надеюсь, что скоро сдохну. — Хакс посмотрел в окно. — Где я должен забрать Кайло?

— Сейчас. — Смит написал адрес на листе своего блокнота. — Пожалуйста. Если ты укажешь маршрут в ангельском секторе, то тебе и ангелу разрешат беспрепятственно покинуть страну, а лично ты будешь получать пособие. Хватит на скромную жизнь.

— И чем вызвана такая щедрость?

— Предательство всегда хорошо оплачивается.

— Карту, — буркнул Хакс. — Сейчас. Ну вот, примерно так.

— Без обмана? — усмехнулся Смит.

— Слово чести.

— У тебя нет чести, Хакс.

***

Кайло безучастно дожидался решения совета ангелов. Его отвели в неприметное здание, где в последние десять лет происходили казни. Кайло сидел на полу, прислонившись к стене. Напротив него стояли охранники, сжимая в руках мечи.

Стяжки впивались в запястья, но Кайло не жаловался. Он ни о чем не думал, время словно застыло. Кайло ждал, пока все закончится. Он ощущал бесконечную усталость.

— Надеюсь, что тебя заставят умереть, — сказал охранник с крыльями цвета меда. Его товарищ поддакнул:

— Было бы хорошо. 

Кайло безразлично посмотрел на них. Он даже не понял слов, отреагировав на звук голосов.

— Я должен его увидеть! — В комнату стремительно вошел Скайуокер. — Вон отсюда! — гаркнул он на охранников. — Ну?

Скайуокер наклонился к Кайло и разрезал стяжки.

— Вставай, хватит посыпать голову пеплом. — Он помог Кайло подняться. — Я надавил на членов совета, швырнул им карты в наглые рожи. — Скайуокер ловил его взгляд. — Пожалуйста, Бен, поговори со мной.

— О чем? — Кайло упорно отворачивался.

— Я не знаю, Бен. — Скайуокер отдал ему стальной кулон. — Кажется, это твое.

Губы Кайло дрогнули, он сказал:

— Я мертвый ангел, у меня ничего нет и не может быть. Я сломался, дядя, окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Нет-нет, — зачастил Скайуокер. — Это не так, ты ошибаешься. Твой человек, Армитаж Хакс, он заберет тебя отсюда. То есть не прямо отсюда, но заберет.

— Зачем?

— Позволь ему помочь тебе вернуться к жизни. Никто из нас не смог. — Скайуокер смутился. — Точнее, никто и не пытался помочь.

Кайло низко опустил голову.

— Хватит. — Скайуокер заставил его выпрямиться. — Прекрати. Все идет к лучшему, вот увидишь, твоя жизнь наладится. Я верю в тебя и в твоего человека.

— Я во многое верил, и чем все закончилось? — Кайло надел цепочку с кулоном. — Где Хакс?

***

Рука еле подчинялась, Хакс заставлял ее работать через боль. 

Он подъехал к самому дальнему пропускному пункту. Кайло ждал его там и без лишних вопросов сел в машину.

— Поедем в дом моей бабки, в Луизиану. Бабка давно умерла, отец закрыл дом, там ужасный беспорядок. — Хакс увидел следы стяжек на запястьях Кайло. — По пути я куплю продукты. Ты хочешь есть?

— Нет.

— Забыл спросить, ты что, похудел? — Хакс хотел разговорить Кайло. — На диете, что ли?

— На диете, — подтвердил Кайло. — Без крыльев мышцы атрофируются, и мне не нужно много есть.

— Понятно. — Хакс подавил ругательство. — Антибиотики, которые ты мне вкатил, помогли. Я буквально за день выздоровел. Врачи прямо-таки вцепились в лекарство. Я не хочу называть тебя Кайло, — не выдержал Хакс. — Бен, мы вместе, как и хотели. Помнишь?

Кайло смотрел на дорогу. Он надел кожаную куртку, остатки крыльев выглядели как горб.

— Бен, — не унимался Хакс, — скажи что-нибудь.

— Что-нибудь.

— Я начертил маршрут на карте коммуникаций. Люди пройдут через весь сектор ангелов. Они могут заложить взрывчатку и разнести сектор вдребезги.

— Мне все равно. Ангелы получили твою карту.

— Мы сволочи, — радостно сказал Хакс — Самые настоящие ублюдки.

Кайло наконец-то повернул к нему голову.

— Согласен.

***

Дом на окраине Нового Орлеана действительно был заброшенным. После смерти своей матери генерал Хакс распорядился заколотить окна досками, оставив пустовать дом до лучших времен. 

Помощь Кайло была неоценимой. Он преспокойно отдирал доски, тогда как Хакс с трудом справлялся с гвоздодером.

— Хватит. — Кайло все-таки снял куртку. — Сядь и отдохни. Иначе мне придется отправить тебя в больницу.

— Ладно. — Хакс поднял руки. — Сдаюсь. Поеду, накуплю продуктов. И вещи нужны, в доме вообще ничего нет.

— Мебель есть. — Кайло оторвал очередную доску и бросил ее на быстро растущую кучу. — Кажется, в сарае стоит лестница. 

Вернувшись, Хакс увидел, что Кайло убрал все доски с окон, оказалось, что стекла целые, хоть и грязные. 

— Наверное, ты проголодался. — Хакс протянул Кайло хот-дог.

— Да. Надеюсь, без птичьего мяса.

— Без. Я помню, что именно ты не ешь.

На следующем этапе уборки Хакс вымыл пол в комнате с просторной кроватью. Точнее, кроватей было семь в разных комнатах, но лишь одна годилась к использованию.

— В доме плесень, — сообщил Кайло. — А в сарае много пауков.

— Ты боишься пауков?

— Мерзкие гады. Терпеть не могу тварей, у которых шесть и более ног. — Кайло вздрогнул. — Огнем бы их, но ничего такого нет. 

Хакс убрал в комнате и застелил кровать новым постельным бельем, которое купил в городе. Он отыскал на чердаке два сундука со всяким барахлом и выудил оттуда вполне приличную занавеску.

— Красиво, — похвалил Кайло. — В доме есть электричество.

— Да, я оплатил задолженность. Вода вроде пригодна для питья. Надо купить фильтр. Ты устал?

— Хакс, мне двадцать восемь лет, по меркам ангелов, это довольно молодой возраст. Конечно же, я не устал, — фыркнул Кайло. — Как думаешь, здесь водятся привидения?

— Вампиры.

Кайло недоверчиво прищурился.

— Да, точно, вампиры, — сказал он. — Но я бы посмотрел на привидения. Особенно в туалете. Там точно живет какой-нибудь монстр.

— Я займусь туалетом. — Хакс вспомнил запахи в канализации. — Черт. И электропроводку нужно проверить, и водопровод. Ты в этом что-нибудь понимаешь?

— Если будет интернет, то пойму.

— Нет интернета. Но я над этим работаю.

*** 

После ужина и ванны Хакс с наслаждением улегся в постель. На шаткий трехногий столик, который он притащил со второго этажа, Хакс поставил ночник. Он купил его, поддавшись странному желанию.

— Я задолбался, если честно. — Хакс потянулся. — Буду спать половину дня, это точно.

Кайло улегся лицом к нему.

— Что будем завтра делать? — спросил он, поглаживая Хакса по руке. — Хорошо, что вокруг никого нет. Меня невозможно перепутать с человеком.

— Здесь настоящий медвежий угол. — Хакс с удовольствием ощущал горячие прикосновения Кайло. — Бен, это не остров, но…

— Мне нравится убивать. — Кайло говорил быстро, словно боялся, что Хакс закроет ему рот. — Ангелы это поняли. Им был нужен кто-то в качестве палача, они не хотели марать руки. Я оказался вне общества. Если бы не дядя, меня бы изгнали из города. Это была бы верная смерть. 

— Среди тех, кто вел переговоры, были Сноук, Люк Скайуокер и Тидранди, глава общины ангелов Нью-Йорка.

— Да?

— Точнее, Скайуокер присоединился к группе переговорщиков после того, как полностью прислали твои крылья. Он заставил ангелов согласиться на условия людей. Остальные тянули время, собирая оружие по всему сектору. Тебя не хотели спасать. Ты был разменной монетой.

— Сноук. — Кайло прикусил нижнюю губу. — Он бросил моих собратьев практически с голыми руками на вооруженных людей. Мне рассказали в подробностях, что случилось. А теперь он и Тидранди занимают руководящие должности в совете общины. Они герои в глазах моего народа.

— Этот мир заслуживает того, чтобы сгореть, — сказал Хакс.

— Давай займемся сексом, — отозвался Кайло. — Если завтра мы умрем, то я предпочту сделать это в момент оргазма.

— Не думаю, что конец света приурочат к твоему оргазму. — Хакс ногами спихнул одеяло с кровати. — Не забывай, что у меня рука больная.

— Нытик и плакса, как и было сказано.

***

Хакс был вынужден пригласить мастеров для ремонта первого этажа. Кайло поднялся на чердак, сказав, что не стоит рисковать.

— Будто не видно, кто я. — Он закрыл за собой дверь, и Хакс не стал возражать.

Он не убирал траву вокруг дома и вообще не занимался благоустройством двора. Но очистил сарай от пауков и тщательно осмотрел дом, отыскивая и убивая насекомых. Хакс прибил к окнам противомоскитную сетку.

Ему нравилась окружающая природа, влажный воздух, мхи на деревьях и буйная зелень. Хакс впадал в детский восторг при виде деревьев, растущих прямо из воды.

Что думал по этому поводу Кайло, оставалось тайной. Он благосклонно наблюдал за оптимистично настроенным Хаксом, но воздерживался от комментариев насчет природы и условий жизни.

— Охренеть, как тут здорово. — Хакс обдирал со лба тонкую пленку, появившуюся после того, как он получил солнечные ожоги. — Комары мешают, и лягушки громкие, а так все отлично.

— Я счастлив, что ты счастлив, — ответил Кайло. — Мне не снятся кошмары.

— Мне тоже. — Хакс с отвращением сбил пальцем муху, севшую ему на живот. — Хочешь, научу плавать?

— Ангелы не плавают, — твердо сказал Кайло, но почти тут же его губы дрогнули, и он добавил: — Перья намокают и… плохо пахнут, — закончил Кайло настолько убитым голосом, что Хакс надолго умолк. Потом встрепенулся и потащил Кайло за собой в сторону реки, приговаривая:

— Ой, да ладно тебе! Я верю, что ты способный. Идем, здесь никого на много миль вокруг. Будем плескаться голыми. 

Хакс остановился при виде паники в глазах Кайло. 

— Извини. Я не должен тебя заставлять. Конечно же, не должен. Ну, может, хоть на берегу посидишь?

— Посижу на берегу, — согласился Кайло. — Но если там не будет муравьев. 

— Я проверю, — пообещал Хакс.

***

Отряды ангелов и людей столкнулись в подземных коммуникациях. Никто не вернулся на поверхность, после чего обе стороны принялись препираться, кто виноват в трагедии. Напряжение нарастало не по дням, а по часам. Пропускные пункты заблокировали, коммуникации под нейтральной зоной залили бетоном. Обе расы готовились к войне.

Штамм вируса, который должен был поразить ангелов, был доведен до совершенства. Вирус распылили с вертолета над ангельским сектором. Вертолет сбили, но это уже не имело никакого значения.

Болезнь, названная «Картой звездного неба» по причине появления многочисленных родинок по всему телу, стремительно распространялась, выйдя за пределы Нью-Йорка. Вирус мутировал, и спустя полторы недели первые признаки болезни обнаружили у человека. В течение суток температура нарастала, ангел или человек впадал в бессознательное состояние, под конец останавливалось сердце.

Спасения не было, препараты не действовали на мутировавший вирус, иммунитет не появлялся. Началась пандемия.

***

Хакс раз в день включал телефон, чтобы проверить сообщения. Он увидел пропущенный звонок от Смита и перезвонил.

— Капитан, вы живы?

— Даже очень.

— Вы слышали о болезни «Карта звездного неба»?

— Нет. Мы настоящие отшельники. Ни интернета, ни радио, ни телевизора.

— Не приезжайте в город, не пользуйтесь водой из водопровода, не купайтесь в реке, не контактируйте с людьми. Я пришлю вам продукты и бутилированную воду. Вирус вне тела разрушается через два дня. Заберете ящики через три дня. Есть продукты?

— Да. Ничего не понимаю, но вы говорите убедительно. 

— Следите за родинками. Увеличение их количества свидетельствует о заражении. Сначала умерли ангелы, теперь умираем мы.

— Почему вы спасаете меня и Бена?

— Больше некого спасать. У меня температура зашкаливает за сорок, к вечеру я умру. Так что, Армитаж, до встречи в аду. 

Хакс, ошарашенный новостью, сообщил ее Кайло.

— Ну, мы хотели, чтобы наступил конец света, — ответил Кайло. — Получите, распишитесь.

— Это несправедливо! — крикнул Хакс. — Несправедливо! Я беру свои слова назад!

Кайло участливо посмотрел на него, а потом поцеловал.

— Но мы вместе, — сказал он. — Вместе. Мы как на острове, разве ты этого не видишь?

***

Вечером приехали фургоны и остановились далеко от дома. Хакс с балкона видел, как люди вытаскивали многочисленные ящики. 

— Смит сказал, что надо подождать три дня, — повторил он. — И не пользуйся водой из крана. 

— А умываться как?

— Из бутылки. Надеюсь, что белки не растащат продукты.

Спустя три с половиной дня Хакс и Кайло перенесли ящики и упаковки в дом.

***

— Город пылает. — Хакс смотрел в сторону Нового Орлеана, над которым поднималось зарево. — Некому гасить огонь. Зараза выгорит, это нам на руку.

Кайло обнял его сзади, целуя в шею.

— Мы будем последними разумными существами на Земле. — Хакс расстегнул джинсы. — Трахни меня прямо тут.

— Тебя возбуждает зрелище погибающей цивилизации? — Кайло раздел его и разделся сам.

— Меня возбуждаешь ты. — Хакс расставил ноги пошире и крепко взялся за перила. — Сделай так, чтобы я завтра не смог ходить.

***

Утром Кайло по привычке положил руку на Хакса и тут же ее отдернул. 

— Армитаж? — Кайло осторожно прикоснулся к нему. — Ты горишь. Хакс, ты слышишь?

Он попытался напоить Хакса, но тот сжал губы, вода пролилась на подушку.

— Армитаж. — Кайло чувствовал себя так же, как и накануне. Впрочем, он никогда не болел инфекционными болезнями и не знал, что при этом испытывают. — Тебя нужно охладить.

Он отнес Хакса к реке и положил в воду, преодолев страх перед глубиной. Ноги увязли в иле, Кайло едва не упал.

— Холодно, — пробормотал Хакс. — Мне холодно.

— Ты меня слышишь? — обрадовался Кайло.

— Здесь холодно и мокро, — жаловался Хакс. — Прекрати это все немедленно.

Кайло вытащил его и завернул в простыню.

— Смит сказал, что смерть наступает спустя сутки. — Хакс дрожал, стуча зубами. — Ты как?

— Нормально. Хочешь пить или есть?

— Кажется, я нахлебался речной воды. — Хакс никак не мог согреться. — Гадость. Меня тошнит.

В спальне Кайло укрыл Хакса одеялом, и вскоре температура опять повысилась. Хакс пытался шутить, но все шутки сводились к похоронам, и он умолк.

— Ты говорил, что появляются черные родинки. — Кайло придирчиво разглядывал спину Хакса. — Не вижу черных, только рыжие. И на лице ничего нет.

— Может, потом появятся. Зеркало дай.

— Что, сковырнуть в ванной со стены?

— Да не надо. Смотри внимательней.

— Нет черных. — Кайло сиял от счастья. — Это обычная простуда. Где-то должен быть аспирин. Я принесу.

Хакс не стал говорить, что заметил россыпь новых родинок на ключицах Кайло. Мысль, что он выживет, а Кайло — нет, ввела Хакса в недолгий ступор. Он собрал все силы и оделся.

— Ты на ногах? — удивился Кайло, войдя в комнату. — Вот таблетки и вода. У меня голова разболелась, я полежу немного.

Хакс принял две таблетки и, игнорируя слабость во всем теле, попытался приготовить завтрак. У него все валилось из рук, и Хакс оставил эту затею. 

«Побриться, что ли».

В зеркале он увидел две крупные черные родинки на левой щеке.

***

— Помнишь, как ты потащил меня в лес? — Хакс удерживал ускользающее сознание, разговаривая с Беном. — Я так боялся испортить костюм, был смешным придурком. И шоколад. Мне понравился шоколад. И столько красивых мест, в которых я бывал и которые мог бы тебе показать. Там нет пауков.

Оглушительный стук сердца ангела прервался, в комнате стало тихо.

— Какой сегодня день? Я не помню, понедельник или четверг. — Хакс проваливался в сон. — Ах да. День, когда мы умрем. Название для фильма, в котором все погибли из-за собственной глупости. Кассовые сборы побьют мировые рекорды. Спокойной ночи.

Его накрыло теплое крыло, пахнущее мятным чаем с лимоном.


End file.
